Highschool Never Ends
by IronicallyNormal
Summary: What happens when you mix the Bad Touch Trio, romance, and high school? Crazy pairings, hijinks, and the crazy actions of life. The two main characters are Seychelles (named Michelle) and Hungary ( Elizabeta/Liz) PruHun, EnglandxSeychelles, GerIta, and much, much more. And Comedy, lots of weird comments, you have been warned, but please read anyway!
1. Hungary: The First Day

Hungary: The First Day

My first day at Hetalia High School. It would be scary if I didn't already know most of the students who got transferred here for it's first year open. I walked into the main office. A small building, it could hold 20 people at the most. I looked around and saw a couple guys standing over by the counter.

The one with longer hair looked me dead in the eyes and I swear he squeaked before beaming in a thick french accent, "Honhonhon, Elizabeta, haven't gotten enough of a frenchman have you?"

I growl, "I will lodge this skillet so far into that empty head of yours that you will need to go through a gap in the space-time continuum to fish it out." I smile, "Oh, and nice to see you today Arthur." I walked up to the counter, which had no teacher at it, and took the packet labeled 'Elizabeta'. Most of the packets were gone. I really am one to never be punctual. That always got under my boyfriend's skin, but I saw about 3 other ones, aside from Francis and Arthur. Michelle, Roderich, and Gilbert. I don't know how this would be much more entertaining. I have my best girl friend, Michelle. My long-time annoyance, and friend Gilbert. And my boyfriend Roderich.

I got my duffle bag from the front door, and walked out the side door. There was a little fork, the left labeled the housing, the right classes. The area between was the Gym, Cafeteria, though I'm sure no one will ever eat there, and the Library.

I sat on the sidewalk and opened the envelope containing the packet. Class schedule: Class 1: Introduction to Cooking. Class 2: Geometry Honors. Class 3: Remedial Hour. Class 4: Academic Sciences. Class 5: Study hall. Class 6: English. Class 7: Basic World History.

"Honestly, I don't know why I took half of these classes. . . . Wait, remedial hour? God that Gilbert, forcing me to be tutored in german! Cooking could be fun, who knows how many other uses there could be for my skillet," I laughed to myself, slipping the class schedule back into the envelope. I pulled out the paper that said, "Housing." I unfolded it, and read: "Building 6, side B, roommates: 1."

"I hope I am NOT living next to a player or worse, France!" I yelled dumbly, falling backwards onto the grass. Someone blew past, towards the Housing, I didn't get the chance to see them aside from that they must have encountered Francis to be moving that quick. Hoping no one was around to hear my sudden outburst. I scrambled up and straightened my uniform. I stuffed the paper and key into the envelope half hazardly. Heaving my bag onto my shoulder. I walked down to the duplexes that seemed to be themed after the newer American military homes. I just hoped for 2 things for my building: 1. A roommate that I wouldn't kill by the weekend and 2. No perverted guys on the other side of the wall.

I continued down the path and counted, on the left was houses 1, 3, 5 and so on. The right was 2, 4, 6 and said fourth. I stepped onto the little front deck-like porch and looked at the door to side B, cracked open. _Please don't let my roommate be a female Francis!_ I thought. I timidly pushed the door open, "Guten- Hello?" I called into the room, seeing a really nice kitchen. I put my bag by the door and shut the door behind me.

While I was facing the door, I heard a yelp, "Oui! You must be my roommate!"

I knew the voice, "Ja-Yes." I turned around and saw someone who made me squeal. "Michelle!"

"Elizabeta!" she cried, laughing. She flew towards me, and I walked forward a few steps so I wouldn't be launched into the door.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're roommates! This is going to be so much fun! I wonder who the guys are! Do you think they're cute, I hope they're cute! Ahh! I can't believe you're here!" Michelle exclaimed, her mouth running a mile a minute as usual.

"Breathe!" I laughed, hugging my best friend. "And who knows, maybe it'll be someone fun. Like Kiku or Roderich!"

Michelle smirked. "Oh yeah, you'd be having _a lot_ of _fun_ with Roderich next door."

I growled, " Anything else you'd like to harass me abou-" I started before I was smacked by the door flying open.

"I AM AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Gilbert laughed, striking a terribly goofy super hero pose.

"Gilbert! Watch where you're going!" Michelle tried to warn him.

I grabbed the frying pan and smacked him in the back of the head with my cast-iron fury. Michelle and I just laughed as the egotistical german hit the ground. I was the loving friend, as always, and sat on his stomach. He laughed, but didn't move. Michelle laughed at us, rolling her eyes. "You know, I don't get why you guys aren't going out."

"Austria is a really amazing, gentle guy. Sweet, punctual, romantic," I started smiling. Prussia moved and the next thing I knew was he was holding me bridal style. "GILBERT WHAT THE HECK!" I squeaked, dropping the frying pan and latching my arm around his neck.

"Kesesese." Gilbert laughed, kicking the pan away from him. He flinched, like he was going to drop me. I held onto him tighter and buried my face in his shoulder. Gilbert stood blankly in the doorway, almost like he didn't expect this reaction from me.

"Gil! Put me down!" I yelled into his ear. He dropped my legs, letting my feet gently hit the floor.

"There, you're down, well, I'm going to go before I get bashed in by a skillet. See you Elizabeta, Michelle," Gilbert smiled, running out the door and down to a different building. I was about to pick my pan up, but someone came to the doorway.

"Excuse me, but is Felicity here?" the person asked.

I turned around, "Oh, Hello Ludwig. I'm afraid I haven't seen her, did one of the Allies frighten her off again?"

"Oh, no, she said she was going to find where I'll be, and she read the paper upside down. I'm down in building 9," Ludwig smiled.

"Ludwig, before you go, do you know who is in the other side of this house?" I asked.

"Lovino and Arthur, I believe," Ludwig smiled, walking away.

I closed the door, and asked, "Have you investigated much yet?".

"Oh, um yeah. The bedrooms are to the right of the kitchen. I already picked the blue room, I hope you don't mind. You know how much I adore the color blue." Michelle blinked, I clearly pried her from some thought bubble.

"Don't worry, I'd expect nothing else from you, but do you know what the other room looks like?" I asked.

Michelle frowned, "No, sorry. I had just walked into my room when I heard you come in."

"Ok, It's right next to your room right?" I asked, picking up my duffle again.

Michelle nodded. "Yep. You go get situated then we can go to lunch. I'll be on the porch."

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long," I smiled, walking to the door next to her room.

She simply nodded. "Take all time you need."

I opened the door and saw a nice old oak desk, a normal sized twin bed, and a small pocket-door closet. A window facing that of another house. There was a little bench storage at the window. The curtain of the room across from my window looked like the Prussian flag. The room I was in was a creamy opal color, that reflected the light like it was lined with candles. I threw the bag onto the bed and pulled the zipper. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a few hangers.

I organized my clothing as such: 5 school uniforms, a pair of camouflage capris, a black tank top, black tee shirt, the dress Felicity gave me for my birthday a year after we met, several pairs of shorts Austria would kill me if I wore in public, and sweat pants, a staple in any closet. I pulled out a couple of my books and put them on the desk. I put my toiletries bag on the bed, and moved the duffel to the bench under the window. I turned back to the bed and saw a picture sitting on the floor.

It was one that Was taken at the last dance we went to. He was in his usual black slacks and button up shirt. I was in a black dress, and had rose in my hair, given to me by Gilbert. I put the picture back into the book and went to find the bathroom. It was just across the hall, centered between our rooms. I continued out to the living room and kitchen.

"Liz? Are you done? I really think we should go now!" Michelle crouched down by the window, peeking out all sneaky like.

"Um, I'm right here Michelle. Why are you red?" I replied from the kitchen right by the door.

"Because I have a creepy stalker and I want to leave in case he comes back!" she told me, watching the window the whole time.

"Ah, welcome to the wonderful world of the Bad Touch trio, also known as Gil, Francis and wherever Spain wound up. Let's go before have a running with them," I smiled, walking to the door. "May I?" I asked before opening the door.

She looked out the window one last time before nodding. "Yeah, let's go. Fast!"

I threw the door open over dramatically and waited for her to follow out. Once she came out of the doorway, we walked down the path. Sadly, about 2 houses away I was spacey enough to run blunt force into a certain Austrian. I found my face buried in his dark blue jacket.

"Hi Austria," I smiled, turning this into the chance for a hug.

He returned my hug and asked, "If you weren't off to do anything, would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Go ahead. I wanted to check out the library anyways. Have fun," she made a face. "Well, not too much fun."

"Thanks, I'll see you later Michelle!" I smiled, being pulled down the path gently. As Austria and I walked, I felt sorry for leaving Michelle.

"Elizabeta," Austria started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please start calling me Roderich, we are dating after all," Austria said, walking with his arm on my shoulder.

"I'll try, Aust- Roderich," I replied. After a few minutes, we were out of the office and walking towards a small stripmall with a few places to eat.

"Where do you want to eat, Elizaveta?" Austria asked.

"Um, how about there?" I asked, pointing towards a small italian restaurant in the corner.

"Alright," Austria smiled, we walked over and he pulled open the door. There was a sign that said 'Please Seat Yourselves'. Austria led me to a little booth that looked like it was out of earshot from everyone in the restaurant.

A waitress came over, "Welcome to Feli's House of Italy! Could I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes please, um, I'll take a. . . root beer please," I smiled.

"A black coffee for me please," Austria asked.

"Sure thing, just a few moments," she smiled, walking away.

"Aus-Roderich, why are you ordering a coffee, it's not the morning?" I asked, since Austria was the person who stuck to coffee in the morning, tea in the afternoon and evening.

"Elizabeta, we have a more important matter to discuss," Austria started. "Elizaveta, I don't want you being with Prussia anymore." He offered no hint of explanation, so I figured I'd inquire after we ate. I ordered the house special of ravioli and tomato cream sauce. Austria got a spaghetti dish that had some kind of sausage in it. We finished in silence and left.

We went to the little park across the street and I asked, "Why can't I see Gil any more? He's one of my best friends."

"I don't care, I believe a girl should be singularly faithful," Austria replied stiffly.

"Who said I can't be faithful to our relationship and still get to see my friend!" I argued hotly.

Austria grabbed my wrists in one hand, "Listen, you may think you're still the little rebel-rouser you were, but you're not! Now you are going to listen to me."

"Let go of me! I'm my own nation!" I yelled, trying to break away from him.

"You would be nothing without me, don't think I owe this to you! You owe me! Now stay away from that Evil Prussian!" Austria snapped, grabbing his free hand onto my shoulder.

"AUSTRIA YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST EGOTISTICAL COUNTRY I HAVE EVER MET! If I can't see Prussia, what's next? I can't see Michelle, Felicity, talk to Ludwig? I just become a housemaid?!" I snapped.

"Is there a guy you don't talk to?!" Austria started yelling, "You unfaithful little wretch!" Austria brought the side of his hand to the underside of my jaw, knocking me to the ground. "We are over!"

I fell to the ground, a deep throbbing in my jaw. I pushed myself up, just to be kicked in the chest by the Austrian. My phone had fallen out of my pocket and was laying a few feet away from me. I reached for the phone and clicked the buttons blindly. _Prussia. . . _I realised what I typed into the phone. I couldn't see or hear much after that because of the pain. I felt something brush over my chin, I flinched.

"Liz?" someone whispered. I opened my eyes slightly to a blur of red dots and cream color.

"Gil..ber...t," I smiled as I felt something dripping down my face.

He propped me up on his knee and picked me up. I wish I could've moved, but I was stuck, just couldn't move. "Mein Gott, who could've done this to you?"

"I. . . g..o..t it m..y..s..e..l..f," I whimpered, moving my head against his shoulder for support. I could hear the mumbles from people who saw Gilbert carrying me. I found one of his hands and put my hand on his.

"We're going to go to my place," Gilbert sighed. He kicked the office door open and carefully brought me inside, going through the back door too. He carried me down the path to the housing. We stopped at his side and he kicked the door to act as knocking. "Crud, he's still out, time for plan B," Gil cursed. He reached for the doorknob and the door was pushed open, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to lock the door. . ." He walked in, into his room, I assumed, and put me down on his bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a button-up shirt. He walked over to me and unbuttoned the suspenders on my uniform. I stopped him and he just sighed, "Really? You're covered in dirt, blood, and I was the one that told you that you were a girl." I just gave up and let him change my shirt, he was kind enough to keep my undershirt on thankfully.

I smiled at him and tried to touch his face.

"I'm going to go get a cloth to clean your face a little," he smiled, going to get a damp cloth. My phone rang, but Prussia had put it on the desk, so I couldn't reach it. Prussia came back in the room and his phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone and said, "It's Michelle, she asks, "Hey Gilbert? Do you know where Liz is?" I will awesomely reply, "I have Liz in bed right now, come over if you dare :D PS I AM AWESOME!"

A few minutes later there was a violent pounding on the door, "Prussia! Open up! Unhand my best friend!" Michelle screamed through the door.

Prussia held onto the now bloody and brown cloth, "Should I get that?" I glared. "I take that as a yes," Gil laughed.

He left the room to answer the door. there was a thud of him hitting the ground, and Michelle was standing in the doorway of the room, nearly speechless. Gil came back in behind her, with an ice pack. He gently held it against my jaw.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"Liz!" she cried, launching herself at me. "Are you ok? Why are you covered in blood? Did you fall? Are you still hurt? Do you want me to go? Maybe I should go..." she faded off, continuing to mumble. She must have realized she had completely ignored him. "What? Oh, sorry! I was just worried for my friend, that's all."

"What did you _think _was going on that made you run over here?" Gil asked.

"Knowing you, nothing good." She turned back to me. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"She can't talk, otherwise whoever did this would be dead many times over," Gilbert growled.

"Don't kill him," I whimpered, trying not to move too much.

"Don't tell me," Gil growled.

I nodded.

"Why do you keep going out with him!? How often does this happen!? I know of at least 3 times!" Gilbert started.

I just closed my eyes, I felt a tear drip out, "My phone," I whimpered. Gilbert was in no hurry to move, so Michelle handed it to me. I typed a basic synopsis of, "Michelle, don't show this to Gil, but I tried to stand up to Austria, he tried forcing me not to talk to any guys, and eventually any people at all. I got mad, he slapped my face, I tried to get back up and he kicked my chest. Just please don't show this to Gil." I stared at Michelle until she got the message, leaving Gilbert confused beyond anything.

Michelle replied with, "Oh my gosh! Liz! I had no idea... argh I don't think we should keep this from Gil though. It doesn't feel right..."

"Please, You don't get it. I have no choice but to be with Austria, unless he doesn't come back! I can't just turn him down, he _owns_ me, as he says," I replied.

Michelle looked at me glumly and sent, " "But I thought you were free Hungary. I don't understand. Maybe... maybe if he got interested in some other girl he'd leave you alone?"

I replied, "I would never wish him onto anyone else. I'm just stuck like this, with Austria. I'm fine, really."

She sent, "Why must you lie to me, Elizabeta. There must be a way! Talk to Student Council! Maybe they could do something for you!"

I replied, "No! They might be a student council, but they all know Austria as the gentleman, they'd find something to keep him away from persecution. Michelle?"

She sent, ""Oh Liz I will do everything in my power to help you, ok?"

I got frustrated, so I said, "Don't get involved, alright, this has been happening longer than you know. Just show this to Gil, please, He should know, but neither of you get involved!"

"As you wish... it pains me to do so though." she showed Gilbert our text messages and we watched as his face turned crimson. "I better get going. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, just don't let anyone know this and let me know if anyone gives you trouble. I'll be fine. Prussia maybe a bit of a prick, but he's a good guy," I replied. Michelle left and Gilbert just looked at me.

"How could you put up with this so long? Does anyone know about this?" he asked.

"No one knows, I'm just used to it," I replied, pushing myself into a sitting position. My chest burned, I timidly touched where I was kicked, and flinched in pain. Gil sat next to me and my phone rang. I hit talk, then speaker.

"L-Liz? C-can y-you a-ask G-G-Gilbert t-to g-g-go ou-outside? Th-there's b-been a f-fight a-and I-I-I w-wanna m-make s-sure e-everyo-one i-is o-ok." she hung up.

Gil heard Michelle and he flew out the door, "Gott!" I leaned back and sighed. I'm just glad that Gil was willing to go. I closed my eyes and was lost in thought. I never realized how much the shirt smelled like Gilbert. The scent of cologne mixing with the iron of his medallion, the beer on his breath. . . My eyes flew open and I bolted up right. Our foreheads clunked together and I was looking into the deep red of his eyes.

"I always knew you were hard headed, but wow!" Gil laughed.

I just smiled and then it occurred to me, "Who's your roommate?"

Prussia smiled timidly, "Alfred. . ."

"America?!" I asked.

"Uhuh," Gil laughed. "I'm pretty sure he's out trying to get with 90% of the female population right now."

"Gilbert!" I squeaked.

"What? It's true!" Gil countered. I raised my arm like I was going to hit him, but found myself drawing him into my arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, fiddling with my hair.

"Why did you come get me? Why do you keep helping me through this? Just why?" I asked.

"That's easy, it's because I am awesome!" Gil laughed.

I just sighed, he is possibly the craziest nation I've met, but he's still one of my best friends. I closed my eyes and for once it felt like a guy wouldn't beat me senseless.

"I'm going to go crash on the couch," Gil smiled, releasing me.

I laid down and started falling asleep.

First day at school: Violent Austria. Crazy, stupid, funny, sweet, awesome Prussia Gilbert.


	2. Seychelles: The First Day

**Seychelles****: First Day**

I took a deep breath, walking into the school. It was quite small, which was good, because knowing me I would get lost very easily.

Francis turned and elbowed England in the side. "I bet that I can have her by the end of the day," he said cockily, checking her out as she made her way towards them.

England rolled his eyes, "Have you no class? My gentlemanly ways should win her over before you do."

Francis scowled, "Oh really _Arthur? _It's a bet then. Whoever gets her first, wins."

England glared at him, "You will address me as England, _Frog_. And deal." They shook hands as she approached.

I made my way over to where two guys were standing, seeing packets on the counter next to them. I looked for my name, but couldn't find it. I did see Gilbert's and Roderich's, however. Sadly, I was surprised that Liz's packet wasn't there, meaning she had gotten here before me. "Um, hi. Sorry for, uh, bothering you guys, but you haven't happened to see a packet with the name Michelle on it around here, would you?"

France smirked, "Non, but perhaps it had fallen off in the scramble this morning?" He stooped down, looking around the floor and using this as an excuse to sneak a peek up her plaid skirt. "Ah, here is it, _belle._" He straightened up, and handed her the packet, making sure their hands brushed. Francis smiled, laying on the charm thick. "Michelle, 'who is like god." He looked her up and down. "Seems about right. Have a good day, mon cherie." Michelle blushed, hoisting her duffle bag higher on her shoulder.

"Um, thanks for the help. See you guys later." I glanced at Arthur, his emerald eyes narrowed, and scurried out the side door.

Once she was out of earshot, Arthur spun on Francis, slapping him over the head. "You bloody hobnocker!" he growled. Francis just chortled. "Nononon. The view was worth it._" _

Taking out my housing assignments, I walked blindly down the path marked 'Housing'. Building 6. Side B. Roommates:1. Seychelles groaned. Hopefully, my roommate wasn't that bad. I walked down the path, seeing the different buildings. Making my way towards number six, I admired how...cute it looked.

The house like one the the newer military homes, almost like a duplex. It had a cute little porch that reminded me of mine at home. I was going to spend a lot of time here, imagining the ocean breeze blowing through my chocolate brown hair. I opened the wooden door on the right side, and looked around. I saw a big kitchen, with fairly new appliances. I would be avoiding that room like the plague. I was a terrible cook and somehow almost always ended up setting something on fire. Shuddering, I made my way towards what looked like bedrooms. Peeking inside, I saw, to my surprise, the room was ocean blue. My favorite! Hopefully, and I was crossing my fingers, my roommate wouldn't want this room.

I walked back towards the kitchen and yelped, seeing someone. "Oui! You must be my roommate!"

"Ja-Yes," the mystery person said, turning around, "Michelle!" they squealed.

"Elizabeta!" I cried, launching myself at my best friend. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're roommates! This is going to be so much fun! I wonder who the guys are! Do you think they're cute, I hope they're cute! Ahh! I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed, my mouth running a mile a minute as usual.

"Breathe!" the Hungarian laughed, hugging her friend. "And who knows, maybe it'll be someone fun like Kiku or Roderich." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, you'd be having _a lot_ of _fun_ with Roderich next door."

She growled " Anything else you would like to harass me ab-" ,before she was hit by the door. I caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I AM AWESOME PRUSSIA!" the intruder laughed.

"Gilbert! Watch where you're going!" I watched as Liz smacked him with her frying pan and couldn't help but laugh. Liz laughed along with me as Gilbert fell onto the ground. I rolled my eyes as Liz sat on him, and I couldn't help thinking, _Why aren't they going out?! _I said as much. "You know, I don't get why you guys aren't together."

Hungary responded with a whole spiel on how great Austria was. I couldn't help but scoff in my mind. When Ludwig ran in, looking for Felicity of all people, I apologetically had to say that I had no idea where she was. Then, Liz asked who was next door and what do you know, we had Lovino and some guy named Arthur. I heard Lovino was kind of rude, but I think Arthur was the guy with the emerald eyes from earlier today. Too consumed in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear Elizabeta ask me if I'd explored yet.

Blinking, I blushed. "Oh, um yeah. The bedrooms are to the right of the kitchen. I already picked the blue room, I hope you don't mind. You know how much I adore the color blue."

"Don't worry, I'd expect nothing else from you, but do you know what the other room looks like?"

Michelle frowned, "No, sorry. I had just walked into my room when I heard you come in."

"Ok, It's right next to your room right?"

I nodded. "Yep. You go get situated then we can go to lunch. I'll be on the porch."

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long," she smiled, walking to the door next to my room.

I simply nodded. "Take all time you need." With that,I walked out onto the cute porch, closing the door behind me.

"Michelle!" someone called. I turned my head to see Francis making his way up my porch, before sitting down on the swing next to me.

"Oh, hi, uh Francis is it?" He grinned taking my hand and pressing his lips to it.

"Oui, and you are my goddess, no?" I looked at him oddly.

"Um, I don't know... how did you know where I lived?"

"I looked at your housing arrangements of course," he said simply.

I stared at him. He _what?!_ "Um, that's not weird at all."

"Anyways, who're you roomies with? You have no idea how sad I was when I found out that I was not one of them. Seems the darn Student Council decided to keep us far apart. I'm in building 1." He frowned, as if it actually hurt him.

I blinked. "Oh, well, I'm sorry for that... um I live with Liz, Lovino, and uh Arthur I think."

His once carefree expression hardened. "Ah, I see. Well, I really must go. I look forward to seeing you again." He pressed another kiss to my hand, glaring at the boys' door over my shoulder, before getting up and leaving.

As soon as he was gone from sight, I ran inside and called for Liz. "Liz? Are you done? I really think we should go now!" I crouched down by the window, peeking out all sneaky like.

"Um, I'm right here Michelle. Why are you red?" she replied from the kitchen right by the door.

"Because I have a creepy stalker and I want to leave in case he comes back!" I told her, watching the window the whole time.

"Ah, welcome to the wonderful world of the Bad Touch trio, also known as Gil, Francis and wherever Spain wound up. Let's go before have a running with them," she smiled, walking to the door. "May I?" she asked before opening the door.

I looked out the window one last time before nodding. "Yeah, let's go. Fast!"

She threw the door open over dramatically and waited for me to follow out. Once I came out of the doorway, we walked down the path. Sadly, about 2 houses away she was spacey enough to run blunt force into a certain Austrian. They hugged before he asked her to lunch.

I smiled. "Go ahead. I wanted to check out the library anyways. Have fun," I made a face. "Well, not too much fun." I watched as Hungary walked off, before sighing, making my way, alone, towards the library.

"'Ello, uh Michelle. Do you want to have, uh, lunch with me?" someone called, walking up behind me. Thinking it was Francis, I made to run, before a hand clasped around my arm. "Wait, wait! I'm not Francis!"

Turning around, I saw the green-eyed guy from before. "Oh, hey. Sorry, he just freaks me out!"

Green-eyed guy chuckled. "Yeah, he tends to do that. I'm Arthur. So, do you want to have lunch?" He smiled adorably.

"Oh, um yeah sure." I muttered, blushing. He smiled again and offered me his arm. Taking it, an even brighter red now, he led me off campus and towards a cute little cafe.

"I hope you don't mind. I love their Earl Grey tea," he said,sounding almost sheepish.

"Nonon, it's fine, really."

His grip on my arm tightened slightly. "So, you speak the Frog's language. Is that right?"

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I did not realize... forgive me," I stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said softly, opening the door for me. Once I was inside, he led me to a table by the window. He pulled my chair out for me and smiled. "So, is your dorm to your liking?"

I blinked at the odd question before answering. "W-well yes. Very much. I have this beautiful room right next to my best friend Elizabeta."

He smiled, "I'm glad you are so happy. I'll pass on the praise to my fellow council members."

"Oh, so you're on the Student Council?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, I'm the vice president. Sweden and I arrange housing students and assigning classes. It's quite tedious work, but the thanks of such... _beautiful _students is worth it." He smirked at me, turning to the waitress. "Yes, I'll have a cup of Earl Grey and scones please."

"What about you, love?" the sweet old woman said.

Still blushing, I told her I wanted a tuna sandwich with a citrus soda. She nodded and walked off.

"So, I hope you don't think it forward of me, but I got you something."

I blushed, stuttering. "O-oh really? What?"

He grinned, "Well, that's the thing. It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

Narrowing my eyes suspiciously,I closed my eyes. I heard him getting out of his chair and walk over to my side. I felt him move my hair over to the side and goosebumps erupted over my skin. I heard a click and he whispered, close to my ear, to open my eyes. I did, only to see his finger curled around a leather dog collar which was around my neck.

"W-what the heck Arthur?" I screeched, tugging at his wrist.

He pulled my face close to his and growled, "You will address me as England. You will listen to whatever I say. If I say to jump, you jump. If I say to grovel, you grovel. If I say to go, you will go! You belong to me now! You are my colony. Mine!"

With that, he shoved me back, sitting back down as our waitress came with our food. "Oh, what a beautiful necklace. You sure are one lucky gal."

As soon as she walked away, I whipped my head towards him. "What is she talking about? Why can't she see it?" I hissed.

Arthur snapped his fingers. "Magic! Only countries can see it. Now eat. I'm done talking to you."

I stood up, everyone's eyes on me. "No! I'm leaving! And there's nothing you can do to make me stay!"

He narrowed his eyes. To the public, it must have looked like a bad breakup. But it was much much worse. "I can assure you that there is plenty I can do. Now sit down. You are creating a scene," he hissed.

"No! You led me on, _Arthur!_ You made me think you were a decent guy but you're nothing but a-an Eyebrow Bastard!" I screeched, my face red for totally different reason than before.

"That's. It!" he growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the cafe, throwing money down. **_"Don't ever do that again, do you understand me? _**he growled, shaking me.

"Y-yes, sir." I mumbled, staring down at my feet.

His grip on me lightened. "I'll see you tomorrow morning in the Student Council room," he said softly, turning and leaving.

I slid to the ground, not caring I was in the middle of the sidewalk, and burst into tears. It felt like years until my waitress from before sat beside me. "'Ello love. I saw you looking all sad like out here and thought you'd like a spot of pie. It'll make you feel better." She waved the plate in front on my face and I took into my small palms.

"Thank you," I mumbled and she gave me a one-armed hug.

"Feel better, love. You have such a beautiful smile,' she said,smiling, before walking inside. I huddled with my pie on the sidewalk like a homeless person until the sun started setting. Then, I got up and made my way home.

_Wow, what a first day, huh?_ I thought as I walked inside quickly. Luckily I didn't see Ar-England. "Um, Hungary? Are you here yet?" I called, looking around. I walked into the living room. "Liz?" I walked into her room. Not there either. One night I really needed her, she wasn't around. I dialed her number, sitting on her bed. It went to voicemail. "Um, hey Liz. Please, can you call me when you get this? Thanks, bye."

After that, I sent Prussia a text. Hey Gilbert? Do you know where Liz is? My phone buzzed with a reply.

"I have Liz in bed right now, come over if you dare :D PS I AM AWESOME!" I shot up like a bullet and ran out the door, barely having time to lock the door.

Running down the sidewalk, I found the house I was looking for and ran up the front steps. I banged on the door. "Prussia! Open up! Unhand my best friend!" I yelled through the wood. As soon as the Prussian had opened the door, I shoved him out of my haste to get to Liz. "Liz!" I cried, launching myself at her. "Are you ok? Why are you covered in blood? Did you fall? Are you still hurt? Do you want me to go? Maybe I should go..." I faded off, continuing to mumble. I realize I had completely ignored him. "What? Oh, sorry! I was just worried for my friend, that's all."

"What did you _think _was going on that made you run over here?" Gil asked.

"Knowing you, nothing good." I turned back to Liz. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"She can't talk, otherwise whoever did this would be dead many times over," Gilbert growled.

"Don't kill him," she whimpered, trying not to move too much.

"Don't tell me," Gil growled.

Liz only nodded.

"Why do you keep going out with him!? How often does this happen!? I know of at least 3 times!" Gilbert started.

Liz just closed her eyes, A tear slipped down her cheek. "My phone," she whimpered.

Gil wasn't about to move anytime soon so I sighed, getting up and handing her her phone. She stared at me until I got the message, leaving Gilbert confused beyond anything.

My phone buzzed with a message and I read what my friend had to say. "Michelle, don't show this to Gil, but I tried to stand up to Austria, he tried forcing me not to talk to any guys, and eventually any people at all. I got mad, he slapped my face, I tried to get back up and he kicked my chest. Just please don't show this to Gil."

I barely contained my growl as I finished reading after reading her text. "Oh my gosh! Liz! I had no idea... argh I don't think we should keep this from Gil though. It doesn't feel right..." is what I typed back.

"Please, You don't get it. I have no choice but to be with Austria, unless he doesn't come back! I can't just turn him down, he _owns_ me, as he says," she texted back.

I sighed, looking at her sadly. "But I thought you were free Hungary. I don't understand. Maybe... maybe if he got interested in some other girl he'd leave you alone?" I looked up at my friend hopefully.

She replied, "I would never wish him onto anyone else. I'm just stuck like this, with Austria. I'm fine, really"

"Why must you lie to me, Elizabeta. There must be a way! Talk to Student Council! Maybe they could do something for you!" At my own mention of Student Council, I shuddered. If Hungary was treated this way, and she was a _nation _then what would become of me if now that I was a colony. Please, whatever God there is up there, don't let me end up as Elizabeta! As terrible as that makes me sound, it's true. I am completely terrified of what will happen tomorrow morning, and it's only just begun.

"No! They might be a student council, but they all know Austria as the gentleman, they'd find something to keep him away from persecution. Michelle?"

I looked at her sadly. "Oh Liz, I will do everything in my power to help you, ok?" Even if that meant talking to the Eyebrow Bastard himself.

"Don't get involved, alright, this has been happening longer than you know. Just show this to Gil, please, He should know, but neither of you get involved!" she said.

I sighed, exasperated. "As you wish... it pains me to do so though." I showed Gilbert our text messages and watched as his face turned crimson. "I better get going. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, just don't let anyone know this and let me know if anyone gives you trouble. I'll be fine. Prussia maybe a bit of a prick, but he's a good guy," she replied.

I nodded, getting up and letting myself out, locking the door behind me. Looking around, I made my way quickly down the sidewalk. I jumped, hearing footsteps behind me. _Come on! I'm halfway there! How can life be so cruel! _But it wasn't the Eyebrow Bastard, it was the Frog.

"Mon cherie, where are you rushing off to at this time of night?" he asked when I finally stopped and turned around.

"Oh, um ho-" I started before he cut me off.

"What. Is. That?" he growled, stalking closer to me and pointing at my neck.

"W-what? This? England gave-" Francis growled, kicking the ground and punched a nearby tree. He was a deep red, and looking murderous. "Fra-Francis, calm down!" I tried before he whipped his head towards me, gripping my arms roughly.

"He got to you first! How did he get you first?" he screamed close to my face.

Struggling to pull away, I tried to reason with him. "W-what? Francis, maybe we sh-should talk when you've calmed down."

He shook me saying, "Calm? I am calm. Tell me now!"

"Get your hands off my colony, Frog," a monotone voice spoke up behind me.

"Arthur!" Francis growled, dropping me and launching himself at England. He swung a right hook, and England dodged easily.

"Is that all you got, _Frog_?" he taunted, smirking. France growled again, lunging for him once more. England grunted at France's head connected with his midsection. I could only stand there and watch, paralyzed with fear. "What are you doing, stupid? Run!" Arthur yelled at me, right as France punched him in the jaw. England fell to the ground and France beat his face relentlessly.

It was then that I started running, and didn't stop until I was safely in my room, curled up in a corner and trying hard not to hyperventilate. I dialed Liz's number with shaky fingers. "L-Liz? C-can y-you a-ask G-G-Gilbert t-to g-g-go ou-outside? Th-there's b-been a f-fight a-and I-I-I w-wanna m-make s-sure e-everyo-one i-is o-ok." I stuttered. My brain was still trying to process what had happened. Only mere hours ago, England was claiming her as his, and now he was being beaten by France, just so she could get away. I hung up, and leaned my back against the wall.

_First, I'm claimed by __England__. Then, __Hungary__ is beaten by __Austria__. Then, __England__ is beaten by __France__ because of me! _I groaned, burying my head into my pillow and screamed into it. I haven't even fully unpacked yet, and my life was already in the toilet bowl! I sighed,._Ok, pity party over. Might as well do something productive and put my stuff away so I can get some rest. _I stood up shakily, hanging up my swordfish on the wall parallel to my bed, and started setting up my fish tank underneath it. I plopped in my clown fish and angelfish and their coral reefs. There were other tropical fish as well and soon enough my fish tank looked like a mini ocean. I smiled, and started hanging up my clothes. A few blue sundresses and 5 pairs of school uniforms. I threw some strappy sandals, a few converse, and a pair of slippers into the bottom on my closet. I put my hands on my hips, admiring my handy work. My room was really coming together.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock on the door, Toothbrush still in my mouth, I walked of the bathroom and to the front door, unlocking it. I opened it to see Arthur. A very broken and bruised Arthur, but nevertheless, the same Eyebrow Bastard as before. "You look so stupid," he said bluntly, staring at me.

"Thank you," I said, not even registering that he just called me stupid.

"You're thanking me for calling you stupid?" he asked, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"No, for fighting France for me," I answered, still staring at him. Why couldn't I stop staring at him? _It's the eyes! They're too green for their own good!_

"Oh, that was nothing," he said, shrugging.

"Not to me it wasn't."

He grinned, "Well, I couldn't have bloody Frog slime all over my new colony." He lifted his arms as if he was going to hug me, but put them down stiffly, looking around uncomfortably. "Well, um I-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him. He stiffened, before wrapping his arms around me too. "You're welcome, Michelle. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he slipped away and closed the door. Smiling, I made my way back to the bathroom and finished getting ready before going to bed. I went to bed a happy girl.


	3. Hungary: The Burn

Hungary: The Burn

I was just fine, being asleep, but no, I have to have the world's worst alarm clock.

"I AM AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Gilbert yelled. I reached for the first solid object I could reach and threw it. Nailing him in the head with a satisfactory _clunk_. I sat up and picked up my dress. I walked over to Gilbert's closet and pulled out one of his exercise tank tops.

"Gil, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"The door on the opposite side of the hall," he replied from the ground.

I walked out into the hallway and saw America sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning America," I called, walking to the bathroom.

"Morning dudette!" the obsessive nation called, snickering.

I got dressed. Gil's shirt was only slightly too big, so it looked alright under the uniform. I heard a knock on the door, and figured it was Ludwig, making sure Gil actually got up.

"Liz!" Michelle yelled. "Help! I have your uniform and pan, but Valley Girl over here won't let me through!"

"Like, am not! " Alfred whined.

I laughed and emerged from the bathroom. I went into the living room.

"I'm good Michelle, this one-" I started before Michelle interrupted saying something about the dirt on the uniform. I was too busy trying to find Gilbert, who was no longer on the ground.

All I caught was, "You have to wear this one!" before she shoved the stuff towards me, under Alfred's arm.

"Dudette, like, if you wanted to get close to me, you only had to like ask." he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at his innuendo. "You're soo weird!" she scoffed.

I walked back to the bathroom and changed, again, only I kept Prussia's shirt on. I walked back into the living room, kitchen area. Gilbert was still missing.

"Have you seen Gil-" I started before he yelled.

"I am awesome!"

I just laughed at him. He missed a button and tied his tie wrong.

"You may be awesome, but you're still dumb as a post sometimes," I laughed. Fixing the buttons on his shirt.

"Haha dude! She's totally feeling you up!" Alfred laughed.

"Michelle, please hit the American," I smiled. I started working on tying the tie. Prussia just stood stiffly.

"Will do," she said before whacking Alfred on the back of his head. "Fiddlesticks! I'm late! I have to go guys, see you later!" With that, she ran out of the house.

"There, now you look better," I smiled.

Gilbert just huffed and asked, "What is your schedule?"

"Class 1: Introduction to Cooking. Class 2: Geometry Honors. Class 3: Remedial Hour. Class 4: Academic Sciences. Class 5: Study hall. Class 6: English. Class 7: Basic World History." I replied.

"Haha dude! We have science and remediation together!" America smiled.

"I think the only difference if the math class for us," Gil replied, trying to ignore the american.

"Well, class starts at 8, and it's only 7, Wanna go get something to eat Gil?" I asked.

"Yes, but If I see Austria I will invade his vital regions!" Gil yelled, putting his fist in the air.

"You are one of the weirdest countries I know," I smiled, before we went out the door, I yelled, "See you America!"

"See ya around Dudes!" America smiled. Gil lead me out the door and we were walking down the paths of the houses. I had my backpack and fry pan, Gil had his bag slung over his shoulder. I saw austria walking the opposite direction as of, we were going to pass.

"Good morning Elizabeta," Austria smiled kindly, making no hint of the injuries he gave me, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

Gil stepped in front of me protectively.

"What, are you going to keep me from my girl friend?" I stepped around Gilbert and stood right in Austria's face.

"Don't you remember? You said, "This is over!" Just before you Hit me!" I started yelling and felt a fire in my chest. We started gathering a crowd and Austria did something I didn't expect.

"I'm truly sorry Elizaveta. That was a terrible thing I did and I'm sorry, is there any way I could possibly be taken back?" Austria asked.

I was dumbfounded, I just stared at him. I nodded, Austria really was the gentleman in my life. _But how will I tell Seychelles?_ I thought. Austria offered me his arm and I took it, waving a brief goodbye to Prussia. Austria and I just went to the school cafeteria. I got scrambled eggs and toast, he got fruit, cheeses and bread.

"Why did you want me back?" I asked, smiling that Austria was here again.

"When you really care about someone you always come back, no matter how treacherous the path may be to get there. I really care about you Elizaveta," he smiled. After we finished eating, he checked his pocket watch, "May I walk you to your first class?"

"Sure," I smiled, taking his arm. He walked me to the cooking class. I was about 5 minutes early.

"I'll see you after class mein Spielzeug Schlampe," he smiled sweetly. All I understood of his german was "my".

"Bye Austria," I smiled walking into the class. To my surprise there was actually a student there before me. "Gilbert, is there a teacher here?"

"Her name is Miss Churchill. She moved from England, and she's out getting ingredients to stock the classroom." Gil replied, looking at the door.

This must be a small class if there is only one teacher's counter and 6 student's tables, presumably paired up 2 to a table.

"Can I work with you Gil?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, staring intently at the door.

"Gilbert, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to meet his gaze.

"He hurt you, and you still go back?" he muttered. "Do you really have that deep of a connection with him?"

"What are you-" I started.

The warning bell rang and the teacher and other 10 students walked in. Ludwig and Felicity were in front of us, Eduard and Toris next to them. Kiku, Sadie, Hailey and Mei were split at 2 tables. The last table had noone. _Either the class is all here or Natalia is chasing Ivan around_, I thought.

"Welcome class, this is Introduction to Cooking, and I'm Ms. Churchill. To assess your talents, I would like each pair to create a dish. The dish could be anything, sweet, savory, international-"

"Awesome!" Gil chimed in, making everyone laugh.

"Yes, if it can be cooked, it can be anything," Ms. Churchill smiled. "You have 45 minutes, and go!"

"Gil, what would you like to make?" I asked.

"Wurst and potatoes?" he offered.

"Sure if you start the wursts I'll work on potatoes," I said.

"Deal!" he smiled. I got some potatoes, a knife, and a pan and a small sauce pan. And cheese and heavy cream. I started slicing potatoes. I started melting cheese in the saucepan with the cream. I aligned the potatoes going around the pan. Gilbert was working on boiling the wursts in some type of beer. I got a spoon and tasted the cheese sauce.

"Gil, would you taste this, it's missing something, but I don't know what?" I said as gave him the spoon.

"It tastes fine, you always think it's missing something, don't you?" Gilbert laughed.

"Yeah," I smiled pouring the cheese sauce into the pan with the potatoes. A little bit splashed onto my wrist. I put the pot down and went to the sink, carefully rinsing the burn with water.

"Use warm water, otherwise it'll feel worse later," Gilbert smiled, turning the knob on the faucet.

"Thank you Gil," I smiled, pressing a paper towel to my now tender wrist.

"I put your part of the dish in the oven, and I'm almost ready to start grilling the wursts, is your wrist alright?" he asked, walking me back to the table.

The class ended nicely. Lithuania and Estonia made some rice pastries called 'mochi' that looked like some countries, but I couldn't distinguish them exactly. Kiku, Sadie, Mei, and Hailey made a variety of rice balls representing their countries. Ludwig and Felicity made ravioli filled with wurst sausage. The bell rang, dismissing the class, and Austria walked me to my next class. Geometry went by fairly quickly, though I was sitting next to Ivan, so I was petrified. The bell rang and Austria wasn't there, so I walked to the library for the remedial lesson Gil was teaching me. Gil was in the back corner, compared to his usual being the center of attention.

"Gilbert? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why did you take Austria back, after everything he did?" Gil asked.

"I just. . . it's like an addiction, I know I shouldn't, but he's always such a gentleman," I replied, "I think we better get started with my german remediation."

"Alright, first off, are there any words that jacka-Austria used that you'd like to know?" Gil asked.

"Um, Mein Spielzeug Schlampe, I think that's what he said," I replied.

"He called you his slut toy," Gilbert growled.

"You're lying! You're only saying that because you hate him!" I tried to argue.

Gilbert tensed up, his jaw clenched, "What. Class. Does. He. Have. Now?"

"I think he's in science now," I replied, confused.

"Come on we're going to make sure he really meant what he said," Gilbert growled, pulling my wrist. We stormed out of the library to the science hall. Austria was sitting in the back of the classroom, looking over his music sheets. He was sitting next to Ludwig, they no doubt finished their work, or were doing nothing important in the class.

Gil looked at Ludwig and motioned that he needed them outside. Ludwig raised his hand and he and Austria were dismissed.

Gilbert stepped away from the door and after they came out Ludwig asked, "What did you guys need?"

Gilbert went right up to Austria, "Did you mean what you told Elizabeta?"

Ludwig leaned over to me, "What did Austria say to you?"

"He said, 'Mein Spielzeug Schlampe,'" I replied quietly.

"Of course I meant to call her beautiful, stupid Prussia," Austria sighed. "Are you alright Elizabeta?"

"She's fine, but you won't be!" Gilbert spat in his face.

"Wait, what does it mean Germany?" I asked.

"'Slut toy, or Toy slut, depending," Ludwig sighed.

"I-is that true Austria?" I asked, tears slipping down my cheek.

"Look at this, you've made her cry now, come here, you're eyes will get puffy," Austria smiled, holding his hand out.

Ludwig put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't go for-" Prussia punched Austria clean in the face, most likely breaking his nose. Ludwig finished, "ward."

"It's really hard to show my love when you keep lying and making me seem like the bad guy," Austria snickered, a little blood trickling from his, certainly, broken nose.

_I believe you Germany, I believe that is what he said, but on the off chance you're wrong. . ._ I started thinking. Austria stood up and faced Gilbert again. Austria pulled out a small spool from his pocket, and pulled a cord from it. I took a step forward, Austria poised himself behind me, the thread across my neck.

"Do you believe what Germany and Prussia said I said?" Austria purred into my ear.

I put my shoulders back, "Why shouldn't I? After all, they are german, and I've know Prussia so much longer than I have you."

"Funny, you say it like that, because I've heard this interesting rumor saying you were cheating on me, with Prussia, last night. Now, we can't have that, can we?" Austria sighed, waiting for my reply.

"You're right, I shouldn't be cheating on my love, the one that means the power to my life," I replied. "Would you release me please?"

He moved the wire, and I ran down the path, right into the girl's bathroom. I looked in one of the mirrors and saw a little trickle of blood on my throat. A drop fell into the sink, and I started crying. I crumbled to the ground and felt a little woozy. I closed my eyes and was woken up by someone tapping my shoulder. I blinked and couldn't move my head.

"Veee! Natalia! She's alive! Come over here! We need to get her to the nurse!" Felicity started rambling. Natalia crouched down next to me and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Da, do you feel alright Hungary?" she asked.

"Gil. . . ?" I asked.

"Vee? She doesn't know?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, no ones seen her since 2nd class, just look at her shirt, she'd had to have been here for a while," Natalia sighed, waiting for Felicity to open the door. We walked to the nurse and about 1/2 way there I saw, well heard, Ludwig.

"Felicity, Natalia, did Michelle come find you guys?" Ludwig asked, taking my other side. I felt Natalia starting to tremble.

"No, we haven't seen her," Felicity started, "How is Gilbert?"

Michelle must have been in the nurse's office because I heard the faint ring of the door from a ways away. "Ludwig?!" she yelled.

"Felicity, you and Natalia go ahead, I'm going to fill Elizabeta in," Ludwig ordered.

"But-" Felicity tried to argue.

"Da, we're going Germany," Natalia sighed, pushing Felicity along.

"You must have a nasty cut if your shirt has blood on it," Ludwig started. "But, After you ran off, Gilbert went to follow you when Austria went after him. Gil has cuts all over, major and minor, and he's only worried about you. He passed out because of some blood loss when we got him to the nurse." He kind of chuckled, "We all thought you were dead."

I sighed very quietly, "Do you remember what I said. "I shouldn't be cheating on my love," and I-I don't love Austria."

"Zhen vhy don't you leave him?" Ludwig asked.

"I-I'm afraid he'd hurt Gilbert," I replied, coughing. I felt a little blood roll down my neck.

"Vhat about you? Vhat vould happen to you if you keep vith Austria! You vind up broken and he leaves you? Or, you vind up dead because he beats you?" Ludwig started.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Prussia talks in his sleep," Ludwig sighed. "You're really a lot to him. He's even called you 'Awesome'."

I smiled, we were coming up on the nurse's office and my vision started going spotted. By the time I got to the door, I had a ringing in my ears. I started zoning out, but caught enough of Natalia yelling, "Austria get the heck out of here before I murder you many times over!"

I was out for quite some time before I felt something in my hand but felt it nearly impossible to move. I slowly closed my hand and felt something cold. I heard the door close and heard Natalia, "Ludwig, would you please step out for a moment?"

"Ja," Ludwig sighed.

"Liz, are you awake?" Felicity asked.

I opened my eyes and moved my hand to my neck.

"Be careful, it could break open," Felicity sighed.

"Where's Gil?" I asked. "And Austria?"

"Austria, what a jerk! Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Natalia asked.

"I don't need you guys worrying about me," I sighed. "Where's Gilbert?"

"He had to go to the hospital to get stitches, but he did leave something for you," Felicity smiled, looking at my hand.

Michelle walked in the room, and shut the door behind her. "How's the patient doing?" she asked softly, looking around Belarus and Italy to see me with stitches across my throat.

I tried to push myself up and when I was in a sitting position I looked at what was in my hand. _His metal cross, he left his little metal cross with me,_ I thought. I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

"Prussia just texted me, he said he needs a ride from the hospital. He also asked if you would come, Liz," Ludwig said, sticking his head in the door.

"Uh, ok," I replied, trying to stand up.

"Is that such a good idea? She's just recovering from massive blood loss." Michelle asked.

"I-I have to go, I have something to give Gilbert," I sighed, holding up the cross. I got to my feet and slowly made my way to Germany. We started walking out to his car.

About half way to the hospital, Germany said, "I zhought Austria took zhat in the fight, not zhat he gave it to you."

"Germany," I started.

"Ja?"

"Did you beat Austria up after all of that?" I asked.

"No, vhy?" Germany asked, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Just curious is all," I smiled, "Can I walk up to get Prussia, alone?"

"Ja, if you want," Germany sighed. I got out of the car and saw Prussia standing at the entrance to the hospital.

"Gilbert!" I yelled, waving. He started walking towards me, his red eyes fogged over.

"Liz," he breathed.

"No derp awesome one," I smiled, once he was in front of me. his face was covered in all kinds of bandages and he had a few stitches on his neck, and thick bandaging on his wrist. He put his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. Something I wouldn't have expected him to do.

"Austria is a real bastard," he sighed before yelling, "And, I AM AWESOME!"

"Yes Gilbert you are awesome," I smiled, putting the metal cross in his hand. We walked silently to Ludwig's car.

"Bruder, you alright?" Germany asked.

"Awesomely, as always!" Gil smiled.

"And Liz, Michelle called, to make sure you were alright," Germany sighed.

"May I borrow your phone Gil? And do you have Austria's number?" I asked.

"Yeah, and why do you need _his_ phone number? Gonna tell Michelle you're with Awesome me?" Gil asked, pulling out his phone.

"I just want to show him something, appeal to his _human_ nature," I sighed, taking his phone. I pulled up Austria's number, and saw numerous threats that if Prussia still hung out with me, Austria would personally kill him. I started the text message, _Look Austerlitz, meet me outside the school in 10 minutes. PS: This is Hungary, or to you, the 'slut toy' who keeps running._ I sent the message and gave prussia his phone. "Thank you Gil," I smiled.

Gil's first reaction was to look at the message I sent. "VHAT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? I'M NOT LETTING YOU MEET HIM ALONE!"

"Whatever," I sighed. "Germany, when we get back to school, would you go get Michelle and bring her to the front of the school? I don't care if Felicity and Natalia come too, I'm going to need witnesses if Austria tries anything."

We got back to school and Gil and I were waiting outside the school. Germany went to find Michelle.

"Why did you even want to challenge Austria?" Gil asked.

"He doesn't own me, I'm the one who should have a knife to his neck," I replied.

Gil just chuckled, "You really haven't changed much since we were kids, have you?"

"What do you think?" I smiled.

Austria stepped outside and smirked, "What? did you want to show the Dumb Prussian who you really belong with?"

I took a step away from Gilbert and saw Michelle and Ludwig on the other side of the gate. "Austria, I wish to know how to express my love, in German, how do I say 'I love you'?" I asked.

"Ich liebe dich," Austria smiled.

I walked up so I was right at his face. Gilbert was muttering, and Michelle was probably cursing me out. "Austria, Ich nicht liebe dich." I smiled.

"Liz, what-" Gil asked. By now Felicity and Natalia were standing at the gate. _Just a few more seconds_, I thought, _then the bell dismissing the class rings._ **_Ring, ring!_** Countries started filing out of their classrooms and some came over to the gate.

"Now, Austria, everyone knows we've been dating for nearly a year now, right?" I asked. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, I'd like to show you what this _bastard_ has done not only to me, but one of the strongest, most Awesome people I know," I sighed, pulling Prussia into view.

There were small gasps from the crowd and Prussia smiled, "Yes, I know I'm awesome! But guys, Austerlitz over there has been doing this and worse to Liz-er-Hungary."

Austria looked right into my eyes, "I'm sorry, I swear I will change, I just need love!"

"You said that before too, and look at what happened! You hurt not only me, but the awesome Prussia as well, so I won't regret doing this," I sighed, kneeing Austria in the stomach.

Gilbert pulled me away before Austria got up, we went into the office and I sighed. Austria quickly entered the office too. Gil stepped in front of me "Touch her and I will slaughter you like I should've done when we were kids!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her, I just need to get rid of an annoying little bird," Austria sneered, taking a step towards Gilbert. Austria went to hit Gil, but was pinned to the ground.

"You're a terrible fighter when you don't have any weapons," Gil laughed.

"Back avay from my brozzer!" Germany yelled.

"Sup?" Gil asked from the ground.

"Oh, now you learn to fight!" Natalia growled.

"Well, you know, it's easier to fight when he isn't using piano wire at my neck!" Gil yelled, "Just a moment."

"Wait, what will knocking me out do for you, Prussia?" Austria asked.

Prussia pushed his hand up under Austria's jaw, "Absolutely nothing." Prussia stood up, letting Austria stand up.

"Get back you bloody barbarians! _Revenir_!" Michelle yelled.

"Barbarians? Hardly. Open up, love. Our mate's in there and we want to help him out. You would know a thing or two about helping friends, wouldn't you Michelle?" someone smiled, Arthur.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being!" she growled.

"Oh, stop with the dramatics sweetheart. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Michelle! Vhat are you doing, letting those rats in here?" Belarus scoffed.

"I'm sorry!" Michelle mumbled, staring at the ground. Natalia looked at her weirdly, before glaring at the two egotistical males that just walked through the doors.

"You two can show yourselves out, I'm fine," Austria sighed, straightening his tie.

"Wait," Gil said. Everyone turned to look at him, and he turned to me. He put his arms on my waist and kissed me. My eyes widened and fluttered shut, my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked Austria dead in the eye. "Now, get lost."

"Aww!" Michelle squealed, before blank-facing. "Wait! Ew! Gross!" she covered her eyes with her hands. "Congrats Liz! Really, I'm happy, but it's just so nasty seeing my friends kiss!" she said childishly. Natalia chuckled and Felicity was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Vee!" felicity exclaimed.

"Since you can't see me rolling my eyes, just know that I am. It's not like you were fighting it or anything." Michelle smirked, her eyebrows raised.

"Come on mate, let's get out of this snog fest." England sneered. Austria, Romano and England left.

My face turned bright red, "Its not like I had any choice! Really! I-" I crumbled to the ground and asked, "Did he really just. . ."

She nodded, her hands now by her sides. "Oh yes he did!" she said sassily, snapping her fingers with each word in a star shape.

"Due to some events on the school campus, we would like all students to return to the housing units. We will announce when lunch is. Thank you," someone said over the intercom.

"Let's go! Girl's night!" Michelle whooped. "Er-afternoon!" she corrected, blushing.

"Yeah!" Felicity smiled.

"Sure," Belarus shrugged.

"Gilbert, I'll find you for lunch?" I asked.

"J-ja," Gil replied, stepping away from me. Everyone started walking away and I stood next to prussia.

"Gil," I started.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Liz," he started.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Would you like the awesome me to walk you back?" Gil asked.

"Would the awesome you like me to walk _you_ back?" I asked smartly.

"Just come on," Gil smiled.

"I really owe a lot to you," I sighed.

"Huh?" Gil asked.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" Michelle called over her shoulder.

"Yeah! We're coming!" I yelled in reply.

We walked back, staying a few paces behind the others, I would be faced with something when I got back to the girls. Gil kept make off the wall comments about how awesome he was when we were kids. Michelle stopped us at the door.

"Ok, kiss and say goodbye or whatever, because Liz is going to be all ours when you're done, capeesh?" she asked, waving her finger at us and giving us her best "strict mother' impression. Her lips were in a tight line and her brows were bunched together.

"I'll see you later," I smiled.

"See you later!" Gil smiled, running back to his housing.

Michelle pulled me inside and locked the door. She pushed me into the living room where the others were sitting in a semi-circle, if you can call 2 other girls sitting there that.

"Um, Hi," I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi? HI?" Michelle screeched. "You just got kissed by your childhood sweetheart, and all you can say is hi?!"

Natalia laughed.

"Yes," I replied, sitting next to Felicity. "All I can say is hi."

Felicity nodded, "Vee! What was it like? Dis is probably really stupid, but was it your first kiss? Are you guys going out now?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Guys! Let the girl breathe!" she scolded. "Besides, I zink ve all ave 'beans to spill," she added, putting quotes around 'beans to spill'.

"Actually, this was my 2nd kiss, and I don't know. Maybe we're going out now," I replied.

We were all talking over each other, chittering like chickadees.

"Aw! Vee! Dat is soo romantic! I wish my first kiss is as romantic!" Felicity swooned.

Michelle grinned, chuckling. "Such a good thing Ludwig is such a softie, huh?"

Felicity looked up suddenly, red as a beet. "What?! Ludwig! W-who said I liked him!?"

Belarus snickered, "No one had to say it, sweetheart. It's written all over your face."

Felicity covered her blushing face in her hands. "Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!'

"Is!"

"Not!"

Michelle laughed, doubled over. "O-ok g-guys. L-let's c-calm d-down n-now!"

"Besides Natalia, you're not one to talk. Acting like you don't see the crush Lithuania has on you," I snickered.

"Vhy would I like someone weak and spineless like him?" Natalia asked.

"He's strong enough to want to love you, while being Ivan's territory," I added.

"Plus, opposites attract," Michelle added with a shrug. "In every romance novel, the bad boy goes with the good , obviously you aren't a boy and Toris is obviously not a girl, but if you reverse the roles, it's basically the same thing!"

"If it were Poland, I wouldn't be so sure, but anyway, I think today we should ask our crushes to lunch," I smiled.

"Vee?" Felicity squeaked nervously. "We haven't heard who Michelle likes yet!" We stared at her.

"What? Oh nonono. I don't like anyone," she said shakily, waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head.

"Fine then, We'll set you up with someone," Natalia sighed.

"Theres America," Felicity shrugged.

"No, why not someone not so player-ish," I started, thinking it through, "That really only leaves Estonia, Kiku or Arthur. I'm thinking Kiku honestly."

"Yeah, 2 island nations!" Felicity smiled.

"Yeah, I think that could be cute," Natalia smiled.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Mei likes Kiku though. That would be totally pute of me," she added, slipping in a French profanity. "But sure, why not. It can't hurt to just sit with the guy. I'll ask Mei to sit with us too."

"That works," I smiled. "Now, we should organize where we're going so we don't ruin it for the others."

"Hm, we could go get Mexican food," Natalia said.

"Yeah! And we can go get pizza! There's a new one that just opened that I wanted to check out!" Felicity added.

"And me, Kiku, and Mei can go get sushi!" Michelle exclaimed, grinning like a little kid on Christmas. "What are you going to do, Liz?"

"I was thinking I could cook something here, besides I need to get some groceries anyway," I smiled.

"Well, let's go shopping! We can get some new cute outfits for our dates later!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

"I wanted to get the groceries with Prussia, but I don't mind shopping for our dates," I smiled.

"Awesome!" Felicity and Michelle squealed at the same time.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Lunch is going to be soon and who knows how long it will take to find the perfect outfits! The first impression in the most important, you know, so it's essential that we find these clothes!" Michelle continued.

Natalia and I were afraid, but stood up.

"Alright, where do we go?" I asked.

Michelle thought for a moment... "Hmm what about World Meets Girl? It has tons of cute clothes and totally cool prices!"

"Never been, but, alright?" I said, pretty much a question.

"Well, come on!" Michelle yelled, pushing everyone out the door. Natalia and I just let ourselves be pulled out of the door. We started walking towards the town center, where all of the shops were.

"Just don't make me look like some baby doll," Natalia sighed to herself.

"Omg! There it is! Let's go! Let's go!" Michelle squealed, dragging us over to a big store with glass windows shows off high end fashion. There were manikins with short skirts and v necks. That scared me because I knew Michelle would try to get me into outfits like that.

"Just don't make me look like a babydoll," Natalia sighed.

"Oh all right. I think you'd make a cute babydoll, though," Michelle sighed, pouting. "I'm at least putting you in skinny jeans though!" she yelled, happy once again. She ran into the store, knowing just where to look for everyone's outfits, no doubt.

We followed her in, it took a little effort to find her amongst all of the clothing racks."Felicity! Come here! I found you something!" Michelle called, holding some embellished jeans with a cute high low top that showed some tummy.

I was beyond petrified to see what she wanted to put me in, but Felicity was ecstatic when she saw the outfit. She ran off towards the changing rooms.

"Liz! Come look at this!" Michelle called. I turned towards her and saw a skirt kind of like our uniforms, except it was camouflage and had silver chains looped on the hip with 2 black belts crossing each other, a nice black tank top with embellishments all around the neckline. and black ankle boots to complete the outfit, if getting me in a skirt wasn't enough..

I hesitantly took the outfit and went to go get changed to try it on. Felicity was looking in the mirror outside of one of the stalls.

"That's really cute on you Felicity," I smiled, before walking into the dressing room.

"Aww! Feli! You look so cute! That looks really nice on you," Michelle squealed.

Felicity giggled and spun around. "You think? What do you think Ludwig will think?"

"He won't be able to keep his-" Michelle started before changing her mind, "compliments to himself."

.Felicity giggled, blushing. "I hope so."

Michelle turned to Belarus, "Alright. I'm thinking something fierce, with a cute feminine touch so you don't scare him off."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "I ave no idea vhat you mean. But I am trusting you, Michelle."

Michelle grinned, "You won't regret it."

I changed into the outfit Michelle picked out, and poked my head out the door, "Natalia, Felicity, what do you think?"

"I think you need to show us," Natalia sighed.

I stepped out of the dressing room, "Well?" Michelle was coming back with an outfit for Natalia.

Michelle ran over and joined in the other girls looking me up and down. She wiped fake tears from her eyes. "You look so beautiful!" she said in a weepy tone.

Natalia grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I'm not sure how Prussia will keep it to himself."

Felicity looked at us confusedly. "Keep what to himself?"

Natalia burst out laughing and Michelle shushed her. "His, um, awesomeness, Feli."

Felicity nodded, "Ohh ok!"

"I feel like a piece of meat," I mumbled, before saying, "Natalia, you go change, and Michelle you need an outfit too."

"Well if you really don't like it..." Michelle trailed off, frowning. "Besides, I'm not going on a date. I hanging out with Kiku and Mei, which means I'll just be the third wheel and matchmaker."

Natalia grumbled and went to go change while Felicity ran off to go buy her outfit.

"It's a nice outfit, but What if France or Spain see me?" I asked.

"You be inside though. Unless for some odd reason they show up in our house." Michelle pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"But if it'll make you feel better, I'll buy it." I sighed, "And I'm going to be walking in town for groceries, remember?"

"True, but you guys could be super ninjas and not get seen," Michelle looked at lip gloss, picking it up and trying it on. "What do you think?" she pursed her lips and made an exaggerated model pose.

"Nice color," I started.

Natalia cleared her throat, "What do you think?"

"That looks amazing!" I smiled.

"Aw, Nat! You look gorgeous! Now, with your hair straightened and a black smoky eye, the look will be complete!" Michelle smiled.

Felicity popped up from behind us and squealed. "Vee! You look so cute!"

Michelle jumped, before rubbing her ears. "Geez, make us go deaf why don't you," she teased.

"I'm going to go changed back and buy the outfit," I sighed, going back into the changing room.

"Ok," Michelle said. I emerged, wearing my school uniform.

Michelle looked at her phone as I was getting out of the dressing room. "We have to hurry! It's almost time for lunch!" she yelped. "I didn't even get to do you guys' makeup or hair! Oh well! We'll have to go natural today girls! Let's go, let's go!" she urged us, practically dragging me over to the cash register and the others to the door. I bought my outfit.

Before we left, I asked the cashier, "Where's the bathroom?"

He just pointed to the hall on the left.

"I'm going to go changed back," I sighed, going into the bathroom. I went back out to join my friends. Felicity and Natalia were wearing their new outfits too.

"Ready to go back to school?" Natalia asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

"Vee! Let's go!" Felicity smiled. We all walked back to school, splitting our separate ways. Natalia went to Toris's housing, Felicity to Ludwig's, and Michelle to Kiku's. I went to my housing first, so I could get a bag for the groceries, and so I could put the uniform in my room.

"Excuse me?" someone asked in a british accent.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around.

"Does Arthur Kirkland live next door?" The young boy asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you, but yes, England does live next door," I replied. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm Peter, also called Sealand," the boy laughed.

"Well, nice to meet you Peter, I'm the nation of Hungary," I smiled, "Did you need England?"

"No, I just wanted to tell him I sold my self on E-bay to Sweden, so I'm no longer his," Peter smiled.

"I think you better just go find Sweden, I don't think England would be glad to see you," I sighed, walking out the door and locking behind me.

"Awe! But I need him to recognize me as a nation!" Peter whined.

"Trust me, you're best not being a nation, the others can be downright nasty. If you want we can see if America is in, you know him don't you?" I asked.

"Yes! He's like my big brother! To America!" Peter laughed, pulling me down the path before stopping, "I don't know where he lives."

I pointed to the house right next to mine, "He lives in there." Peter ran up to the door and I was just a few paces behind him. He was violently knocking on the door. America came to the door in a white shirt and khakis.

His eyes stopped dead on me, "Woah dudette, What happened to you? You're hot! Yo Prussia!"

Prussia yelled, "The AWESOME me isn't coming out!"

"Hi America!" Sealand smiled.

"Sup little dude, what brings you here, aside from the babe?" America asked the small boy.

"May I go see Prussia?" I asked.

"You can try, but he's been in a rotten mood since whatever happened in the office," America sighed. "But little dude, wanna go get some burgers?"

"Yeah! I hate Arthur's cooking!" Peter smiled, pulling America by the hand.

"Later dudette!" America called.

I walked in the house and called, "Prussia?"

"Yes?" he called from his room.

I poked my head in the door, "May I come in?"

"Sure," he sighed, staring at his wall.

"Gilbert, look at me," I said, sitting next to him. He looked at me, and I asked, "Why are you in such a bitter mood?"

"You said you didn't have a choice on kissing me," he sighed bitterly.

"Well, how would you feel if the person you loved just randomly kissed you in front of your enemy?" I asked.

"I guess-" he started. I cut him off and kissed his lips.

"Oh honhonhon," France laughed.

"Way to go Prussia! Who's the chick?" Spain asked.

Prussia started turning bright red when I pulled away. I turned around, "Hello France, Spain," I sneered.

"Mein Gott," Gilbert mumbled.

"WHAT!?" France and Spain yelled out.

"Yes, _what_ do you two want?" I asked as Gil got over his shock.

"We-uh saw him upset when the crowd dispersed and wanted to make sure he was alright," Spain replied, gulping heavily.

"Well, are you alright Gilbert?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"J-ja," he stuttered.

France and Spain were standing behind me, "I will beat your brains out if you're trying to look down my shirt."

They tried to run out the door but got stuck next to each other. Gil stood up and pushed them through the door.

"Coming Liz?" he asked.

"I actually wanted to know if you wanted to come do some grocery shopping, and I could cook when we get back to my place," I said, so only he could hear, at least I thought.

"Oui, I'd like something to eat," France started.

Gilbert put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm pretty sure this isn't an open invitation France."

"Oh honhonhon, someone's in love," France laughed.

"But we agreed that we'd stay single!" Spain whined.

"Shut up. Anyway, come on Liz," Gil sighed. "The awesome me is hungry!" Gil and I walked to the market, no doubt being stalked by Spain and France.

"What do you think we should have for lunch?" I asked, stopping in front one of the vendors.

"Well, wurst is always awesome, but let's try something different," Gil started. "Why not potatoes?"

"You go make sure France and Spain don't fall out of that tree, I'll get us something that will be good for lunch," I smiled.

"What?" Gil asked, turning around to see France and Spain perched up in a tree a few yards behind us. "Mein gott, those two are idiots!" he yelled, running over to the tree.

I turned back to the vendor, starting to look at the fresh wursts they put out. The vendor was an older woman. She smiled, "He seems quite charming."

"He has his moments," I smiled, picking up a package of sausages that looked rather appetizing. I walked over to buy them.

"How long have you two been dating?" she asked, taking the package.

"Oh, we're not dating," I sighed.

"Well, here are your wursts. You better go make sure he and his friends do get themselves hurt," the woman smiled, handing me the bag.

I looked over to see France in the tree, Spain clinging on, like a sloth, for dear life, and Gilbert laughing. "Thank you!" I smiled, running off toward the Bad _Ideas_ Trio. "Do you need some help there Spain?" I asked.

"No," He sighed, hugging the tree tighter.

"Suit yourself, I have to go finish the shopping," I sighed, walking over to a vendor. I got a couple pounds of potatoes, and various little snack foods. I was looking at a little window shop that had sweets. I walked in and it smelled like fudge and vanilla. The man behind the counter was young, maybe a year older than me.

"So what could I get you?" he asked, not turning around from his shelving unit.

"Vash, I dropped the wrapped chocolates," a young girl cried.

"Liechtenstein?" I asked.

"Hungary!" she smiled.

"Come one Liechtenstein, go pick up the chocolates," Vash sighed, pointing towards the back kitchen.

"I'll see you, Hungary!" Liechtenstein smiled.

"Is there chocolate you want?" Vash asked, turning around.

"Switzerland?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

I just shook my head, it makes sense since Switzerland does export chocolate. "Could I have a box of assorted chocolates?" The other nation organized the chocolates in a box. I gave him the money, "Thanks," I smiled.

I walked out of the little shop and saw Gilbert and France trying to pry Spain out of the tree.

"How many countries does it take to get Spain out of a tree?" I asked. "Clearly more than two." I finished, laughing.

Spain let go out of shock, falling on top of France and Gilbert. Gil was pinned face down in the dirt, France on top of him and Spain on them both.

"Get of off the AWESOME me!" Gil yelled into the ground.

"Oh honhonhon, I find this charming," France laughed.

Spain frantically tried to stand up but wound up tripping over his own feet. France stood up, somehow managing to stay immaculate. Gil sat up and was covered grass, and a bit of mud.

"Ready for lunch Gil?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Gil sighed, standing up. "France, Spain, get lost or go pick up chicks or something. Just don't follow us."

"Honhonhon, someone's got a bad touched plan!" France laughed.

"No, I just don't want to try and get you two to the hospital when Liz bashes your heads in with a frying pan," Gil replied, taking the bag of potatoes from me. We started walking back to school. "I'm sorry about those two," Gil started.

"Don't apologize, France is being himself and Spain has seperation issues. Besides, they're your friends. I don't apologize for the irrational actions of Michelle, Felicity or Natalia, so you don't need to for the Bad Touch Trio," I smiled.

"Wait, we were only talking about the 2, when the Awesome me get involved?" Gil asked.

"You've been involved since Spain and France brought you into the Bad touched side," I laughed as we walked on campus. There was practically no one there. We walked into the house and I went into the kitchen, "Gonna help?"

"Sure, what ya need help with?" Gil asked.

"Could you start a cheese sauce like we made in class earlier?" I asked.

"Sure," Gil smiled, "The awesome me can do that." We put the bags on the counter and I tried to decide what I wanted to start cutting up. Gil took some cream and cheese. By the time I had the potatoes cut up, the cheese sauce was ready.

"Would the awesome Prussia mind cutting up some wursts?" I asked.

"Why not," he shrugged. I started layering the potatoes and what he had cut up of the sausages. After a few minutes Gil had the dish in the oven. I was starting to unpack the grocery bags. I was putting juice, eggs, butter, and other generic stuff into the fridge.

"What's up with the swiss chocolates?" Gil asked.

"They looked good," I sighed, closing the fridge. Gil had the box opened in a matter of seconds. "Don't eat those! I bought them to share with the girls!" I yelped, trying to get the box.

Gil held them out of my reach, "Why not with awesome me?"

"Like you need any sugar!" I countered, trying to get the box. Gil turned and put the lid back on.

He bolted to the sofa, yelling, "Why? Do you find me too sweet?"

I followed him in hot pursuit, "No, you're hyper out the wazoo!"

He jumped over the back of the couch and tried to stand up, but wound up falling on his back. I walked around the couch and took the box, carefully putting it on the table. Gil must have stood up when I had my back turned because the next thing I knew was that Gil had his arm around me, trying to pin my arms down,

"Gilbert Beilschmidt let me go!" I squeaked, struggling.

"Ok!" he laughed. I fell onto the couch and Gil stood there laughing at me, "Wow, you are a major klutz-"

I pulled him down, trying to pin him down. It failed with him pinning me down, "Well that didn't work," I sighed, wrinkling my nose when his hair brushed over it.

"Can I have some chocolate now?" Gil asked.

"No!" I sighed.

"Awe but please! It's not like anyone would have to know it ever happened!" Gil started, before Michelle walked in, no doubt hearing what the prussian just said.

"Woah! Guys, please get a room!" Michelle cried, running over. She started hitting Gil over the head with the food boxes., fish and chips flying everywhere.

"Get off! Get off!" she yelled with each hit. "Stop trying to rape my friend! You creep! Get off!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" England yelled, running in. "Michelle, why are you attacking Gilbert with our lunch?" He ran over and tried prying Michelle off of the poor Prussian.

"England let me go! He's trying to rape Liz!" she yelled, struggling against his grasp.

In the struggle, a chip flew out of the container and into England's eye.

"Argh! You bloody manic calm down. Gilbert is not trying to rape Liz!" he yelled, clutching his eye.

"Oh, he isn't?" she asked, backing away from the poor Prussian.

"No, love, he isn't. He's merely embracing his girlfriend on the couch," England sighed.

"Oh, well in that case, Gross!" she yelled. "Let's go and flush your eye out." England nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Gilbert, you are a dummy sometimes," I laughed, my wrists still pinned.

"It's not my fault Michelle is some psycho!" Gil tried to argue, shifting backwards.

"Well, all she heard was "It's not like anyone would have to know it ever happened!" and you are part of the Bad touch trio, classifying you as a Pedo, rapist or pervert. It's not entirely her fault she jumped to that conclusion," I laughed.

"She just hates me because I'm Aweso-wait, did England call you my girlfriend?" Gilbert asked.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, turning pink.

"Ok," he smiled.

"Did you remember to turn the oven on?" I asked.

He had a sheepish smile on his face, "Whoops."

"Come on, let's actually get our food cooking," I smiled as I got up from the couch. "Gil, you really are something else."

"Huh?" he asked, as I turned the oven on.

"You are one of the most self centered, egotistical, annoying people I've ever met," I started.

"I didn't realize that's how you felt," he mumbled.

"But, more than that, you are selfless, sweet, funny, and, as I've learned, Awesome!" I finished, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "And you always smell like German Beer. Though I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering, "Depends on how long you plan on being wrapped up in my arms."

"As long as I can," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Let's go wait for lunch to be ready, on the couch?" Gil asked.

"Sure, the awesome Prussia," I smiled. We walked over to the couch, Prussia sitting on the far right, me on the far left.

"Liz?"

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Do you smell burning?" he asked. I flew from the couch, to the oven.

I opened the oven and grabbed an oven mitt to pull the pan out, there was a little smoke billowing out of the oven, I put the pan on the stove top. "It boiled over," I sighed.

"Um, Liz, why is your oven on fire?" Michelle asked, poking her head back into the living room.

I jumped, hitting my bare wrist on the smoking pan, "It's called Prussia over filling the pan," I grumbled, cradling my wrist. "I'm going to go put some warm water on this. . ." I mumbled, walking over towards the bathroom.

Michelle nodded, "Do you need any help?" she asked. England had disappeared somewhere and Prussia was still sitting around.

"No, I'm fine," I squeaked. I shuffled to the bathroom. I turned the tap on lukewarm, carefully easing my wrist under the flow of water. The mark where the pan hit felt like it was throbbing, and it was bright red. _Well at least most of the major classes like history and english and science are strictly for show, the only classes I really have to worry about are cooking and there is probably something else,_ I thought to myself.

"Are you alright?" Gil asked. He startled me, so I jumped, wacking my wrist on the faucet.

I bit back a tear, "I'll live, I've been through worse. Frying pans pack some nasty recoil sometimes." I turned the tap off and let the water drip off, trying to avoid all contact with the burn.

Gilbert's stomach growled, "We still haven't had lunch yet, I'm starving. I'm going to go put the casserole-dish-thing in the oven."

"Alright," I smiled.

I pulled my hand from the sink and sighed, thinking, _Am I too fast to fall for Gibert? What if this is just some dare from the other Bad touches? If this was a dare, why did he turn red when they showed up? Am I being too paranoid? No, Breathe, breathe. How do I feel about Gilbert? He annoys me, but I know I can trust him. Ok, good start, now how did I feel when I kissed him? I felt like I was about explode, not knowing if that was a good response. I'm just going to give up, not getting too involved._ I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

"Gil, did you put the casserole in the oven?" I asked.

"Nononon! Let's go get something that can't potentially injure and or kill us!" Michelle interrupted, waving her arms around.

"So we're not getting any of England's cooking, good to know," I started, "Seeing that last time, Gilbert wound up getting beat with fish and chips because of my-"

"Psyco-crazy-loony friend who doesn't know how to keep calm?" Gil offered, cutting me off. "Or doesn't realize food isn't meant to be a weapon!"

"Be quiet before you're dead," I sighed.

Michelle huffed, "It's not my fault that I walked in on you pining my friend down! Why don't we get pizza, since it's really hard to beat someone with pizza!"

"Like you knew what was going on!" Gilbert yelled.

"Let's go," I sighed, walking towards the door.

"Don't yell at me!" Michelle yelled back. "Liz, why don't you guys go. I'll just get something from the cafeteria or something."

"No, your idea, therefore you're going," I sighed, "You aren't eating alone."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't be eating alone. Besides, I have lots of work to do. You guys go and have fun."

"Fine," I smiled, "Ready to go Gil?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not," he smiled.

"I'll catch you later Michelle!" I smiled going out the door.

Once we were out of earshot from anyone who could possibly hear us, Gilbert asked, "Are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

"It's nothing, just reeling thoughts is all," I smiled.

"Is it because of earlier?" he asked, clearly implying the fight with Austria.

"A little bit I guess, I think it's mostly just being frazzled from earlier," I sighed. _And I think I might be in love with you,_ I thought.

"Alright," he smiled. His tone dropped, "By the way, I heard you muttering when you were rinsing your wrist, I wasn't dared to kiss you, but France has tried to dare me to lay the moves on you. So if you want to beat him with your frying pan, go ahead."

That made me laugh, and for some reason I took his hand in mine. "You're crazy," I smiled.

"Takes one to know one," he countered.

My pocket buzzed,

From: Michelle

Message: Hey Liz, can you bring me leftovers? Too busy to get food.

To: Michelle

From: Lizzy

Message: I'll get you a piece or 2 of pizza, what kind?

"Who's that?" Gil asked.

"Michelle," I sighed, my phone buzzed again.

From: Michelle

Message: Seaweed with sardines please! :) Thank you!

"What did she say?" Gilbert asked.

"She wants us to bring her a piece or 2 of pizza," I sighed.

"What kind?"

"Sardines and seaweed," I laughed. That really is her, and her love for fish.

"That sounds gross," Gil replied, turning his nose up.

"Says the guy who lives off of sausage, and potatoes," I smiled.

"And chocolate, if you'd let me have some," he pouted.

"You saw what happens when you try to steal my food," I smiled, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah, I get bashed with english food," he started. "I think I still have some stuck in my hair."

"No you're good," I smiled.

"I hope so," he laughed, holding the pizza place's door open.

"Thank you," I smiled. We walked in and I saw Felicity and Ludwig. "Please don't talk to Felicity and Ludwig, we agreed we wouldn't mess up each others lunches."

"Yeah, no problem," Gil smiled, "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, not sure, let's go look," I smiled, pulling Gilbert next to me, into the line. "Um, spinach and ricotta looks good. What are you getting Gilbert?"

"Um, pepperoni," Gil smiled.

"And could we get 2 slices of sardine and seaweed to go, please," I asked the clerk.

"So thats 2 slices of seaweed and sardine, one slice of pepperoni and one slice of spinach and ricotta, all to go?" the clerk asked.

"Yes please," I smiled. We bought our food and waited for Michelle's to be done.

Gilbert looked over to the side, towards Ludwig. "Um, Let's go eat in the park, this place is kinda stuffy."

"Yeah," I smiled, taking Michelle's pizza in it's little box. Although, it was us and maybe 5 other people in the shop. We walked out the door, and to the little park. We sat on a bench and ate in silence. "This pizza is really good," I smiled.

"May the AWESOME one try some?" Gil asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

He turned up his nose, "Totally not awesome!"

"Why is it not awesome?" I asked.

"Spinach," he mumbled like a little kid.

"Oh grow up, spinach is really good," I laughed, taking a bite of my pizza.

He stuck his tongue out, "It's gross!"

I cracked up, "I don't think I could finish if I tried." I stood up and threw out the little bit of my pizza. Gilbert stood up too, throwing away the box from his pizza. I picked up the bag with Michelle's pizza in it and asked, "Well, what do you want to do? If Michelle is too busy for food, maybe we should wait for a little so she can get some work done."

"Don't know-" Gil started, before.

"Oh honhonhon, I know what he _wants_ to do," France laughed from some undisclosed location.

Either France or Spain started a song on their phone, "I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah. . . "

The song faded out and Gil busted up, "Antonio, I'm not sure what's worse, the fact you have that song on your phone, or the fact that that I heard Francis singing along. I can't believe the awesome me is mixed in with you two."

"Oh honhonhon, of course I'd sing along, after all the song is about my favorite ac-" Francis started.

"France, stuff it! You may have ruined his chance!" Spain spat from somewhere.

"Prussia," I purred, pronouncing it pru-see-a. He kind of flustered.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes bouncing from bush to bush.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you'd react," I laughed.

Spain and France fell out of a bush, France pinning a very red Spaniard down. Spain made a sound similar to a drowning duck. I turned to look at them.

The first thing Gilbert asked was, "France, is your nose bleeding?"

"Huh, I didn't think that was possible," I laughed. France stood up and I helped spain to his feet.

"Are you alright Spain?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled like a little kid.

"Alright," I smiled, a little yellow (not gold, yellow!) bird flew by and landed right on Gilbert's head.

"Gilbird!" Gil laughed, the bird chirping in response. "I thought you were flying around until you found-" Gil started yelling happily, before shutting his mouth right quick.

"Hello?" France asked, waving his in front of Gilbert's face. Gil just kinda stood there, not moving or trying to respond.

"Gott! A bird can find a girlfriend quicker than I can!" Gil laughed.

Spain and france stared at me quizzically. I felt my face grow red, "Hi. . ." I smiled sheepishly.

Spain and France looked at eachother and then back at me. I swear they were glowing malevolently. I turned to prussia and he was glowing a bit too.

"Oh god, why?" I asked.

Spain smiled, "If you're single, we are going to set you up."

I knew what he meant, if I wasn't dating Gil, they would find a way to set us up. Spain took my arm and started dragging back down the path, and France dragged Prussia the other way. Once we got back to where all of the shops were, Spain let go of my wrist.

"Why did you and France decide to separate me and Gil-Prussia?" I asked.

"Well, France really wants to set you two up, but doesn't want to break the trio up, so wanted to talk to Prussia, and France told me to talk to you," Spain smiled cheekily.

"About?" I asked.

"Well France wanted me to tell you to stay away from Prussia if you wanted a relationship. France said that Prussia belongs to the bad touch trio, and the point of the bad touch trio is to stay single and be players," Spain sighed.

"Wow, maybe I should have stayed with Austria," I sighed, my hand floating to my neck.

"No, no no no," Spain started, "I think that's only because he hasn't had a girlfriend. I think you make Prussia happier than anything. Did you see the way he acted when you said Prussia?"

"Antonio, what is the point of what you're saying?" I asked, lost.

"You need to stay with Prussia-Wait, did you just call me Antonio?"

"Yeah, why? I call my friends by their names," I smiled.

Spain stared down at his feet, "Hungary, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Uh, sure?" I replied.

"Should I ask Francis out?" Spain asked very quietly.

I was shocked, I couldn't imagine anyone asking France out, but if anyone _could_ love him, it was Spain, "Just try, if anyone could, it's you."

"You really think so?" Spain asked his eyes bright.

"It's all up to you," I smiled. France and Gilbert were walking back down the path.

"Thank you," Spain smiled, hugging me.

I hugged him back, "Welcome Antonio."

France and Gil came up to us and Spain frantically stepped away from me.

"You ready to go Gil? We should probably get Michelle her pizza," I smiled.

"Yeah," Gil sighed, glancing at France and nodding. Gil and I started walking and I heard Spain start talking.

"Uh, um, Francis. Look, I don't think you should break Prussia and Hungary up," he started.

"Oh, and why not?" France asked.

"Because he's clearly happy," Spain answered.

"Oh honhonhon, but we can make him happier," France laughed.

"No! Look Francis, I-I like you, so don't worry about Prussia, just say you'll go out. . . with me?" Spain asked. Gilbert and I were too far away to hear the response.

"So, what did France have to say?" I asked.

"He said that If I didn't do anything with you, he would," Gilbert sneered.

"Don't worry, I think he'll be a bit preoccupied," I smiled.

"Why?"

"Don't worry, besides, I think it's going to rain," I sighed, looking up to see clouds in the sky.

"Don't most chi-girls want to be caught in the rain? Especially with an awesome me?" Gil asked, laughing.

"Well, I'm not like most girls, now am I?" I smiled, looking at my hands.

Gil took my hand in his, "Trust the awesome me, I would never imagine you being a normal girl."

"Huh, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I had to force the fact that you were a girl onto you," Gilbert started, "Besides, you're one of the strongest girls I know."

"That's right, if it weren't for you, I would've been one of the strongest men in Europe," I laughed.

"And the awesome me," Gil started. "Would probably be gay, or have England turn me into a chick."

"You are such a dummy, being a girl isn't that easy!" I started laughing, "Dude you thought my point of weakness was my chest, groping me when I thought I was still a dude!"

"Wow, the word dude twice in a sentence, spending time with America instead of awesome me?"

"I've been with you all day genius!" I laughed, punching his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. The AWESOME brain fails!" Gilbert laughed loudly.

"Why did you decide to tell me I was girl?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that I can't be beat by a delusional girl-" he started.

"I wasn't delusional!" I yelled hysterically.

We were coming up on the front gates of the school, "You were convinced you had a-"

I put my hand over his mouth, "Shut up."

Gilbert licked my hand.

"You licked me!" I yelled as we were walking through the gates.

He put his head right next to mine whispering, "Get used to it."

At that point I bolted, running full tilt to my and Michelle's house. I started pounding on the door, praying she was home, "Mich-ELLE!" I squeaked as Gil came up behind me and pinned my arms at my sides.

Michelle opened the door and Prussia, obviously as usual, "Oh come on! I just said to get used to me licking you!"

I stared at Michelle, ". . . Hi?"

Michelle simply looked at us before saying, "Um, hey guys... do you have my pizza?"

No screams, no yells, and no flying food.

"Yeah, in the bag," I replied trying both to hand Michelle the bag and not to snap at Gilbert. _The minute she walks in that door I am going to destroy Prussia,_ I thought.

"Thanks..." Michelle said, taking the bag from me. "I'll see you guys later, I guess. The living room in open."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you have 3 seconds to let go of me before I decide to kick you in the jewels," I growled.

Gil let go of me and backed away from me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll call you later," I muttered, walking in and shutting the door in his face. I decided to face plant on the couch not bothering to move.

"Hey Liz I, uh, finished my work. Do you want to have a girl's night or something?" Michelle asked.

I grumbled into the couch, "Only if I don't need to see any guys. . . I'm going to go to my room."

"You don't have to see any guys. We'll just sit around eating junk food and watching bad tv." Michelle sighed before I responded.

I went back into my room and decided to change into an oversized shirt and sweatpants. I threw my hair into a messy bun, quite frankly, I don't care who saw me. I had forgotten to put the chocolates on the counter after Prussia and my wrestling match. I walked out to the living room and put the chocolates on the counter. I opened the fridge and decided to start cooking the potato dish prussia and I had started cooking it and went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

."Hey Liz! I invited Mattie, Mei, Feli, Lili and Nat. Is that ok?" Michelle called, walking into the living room.

"Alright," I shrugged, sitting upside down on the couch. "As long as there are no guys. And I started that casserole thing Prussia and I had been making."

She looked at me strangely. "Are you ok? You seem angry." She walked over towards the couch, sitting on the other side.

"Would you be ok if the guy you liked were dragged away by France. Just for you to talk to Spain and tell him to talk to his crush, and later find out that the guy you like has to either get you in bed or France will? So no, I'm not angry, _at all_," I sighed, the last sentence dripping with sarcasm. _Knock, knock!_ "Door's open girls!" I yelled.

Mei walked in wearing a silk nightgown, Felicity came in wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, Mattie was wearing a conservative long sleeved nightgown, Nat was wearing flannel pants and a tshirt and Lili was wearing a tanktop and fuzzy shorts.

She frowned at my harsh tone. "Well, why don't you talk to Gil about it? I could talk to France if you want. Make him see reason."

"No, I don't really feel like talking to any guys right now," I sighed.

Lili came up right next to me and asked in her small voice, "What's wrong big sis?"

"Don't worry Lili, it's nothing," I sighed, flipping myself right side up.

"Well..." Mei started. "Why don't we watch something awesome like..."

"The Walking Dead!" Natalia shouted. Of course she would say something scary.

Michelle shrugged, "Sure, why not, How bad can it be?"

Lili made a little squeaking sound, "Zombies? B-but I watch scary stuff with Vash so I won't get scared."

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Lili. Why not The Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Mattie whispered, "Horror?"

"It's actually a rock musical, and one of the main character's names is "Rocky Horror"," I explained.

"Ok, why don't we watch a couple episodes of the Walking Dead, and then we can watch Rocky Horror. Sound good?" Natalia asked.

Mei and Michelle shrugged, "Sure."

"Vee ok!" Felicity said, laying on her stomach in front of the tv.

"I just have to go take some food out of the oven," I sighed, getting up. I got the food out of the oven and it was burnt, "Or we could order out."

"Order out to where? Lili asked.

"Italian!" Felicity smiled.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"I'll call them!" Felicity said, leaving the room to make the call.

"Well, I'm going to get us all bowls for ice cream. Liz, do you mind getting pillows and blankets and such for us to sit on?" Michelle asked me as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, Lili, would you come help me?" I asked.

"Sure," Lili smiled. We walked back to my room and pulled off all of the pillows from my bed and got blankets from the closet. There was a little bird sitting on the edge of the window sill.

"Lili, would you take these out to the others?"

"Sure," she smiled, pulling a pile of pillows and blankets down the hall.

I opened the window and the bird flew in, sitting on my desk, holding a paper in it's beak. I unfolded the paper and read: "It is Awesome me! Anyway, you need to come over, I have to explain." I scribbled on the paper, "Yeah, maybe later, since last I heard from you was that either you lay me, or francy pants does." I gave the little bird the note and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, had to close my window," I smiled before sitting on the couch with Lili. Michelle was all huddled up with some type of sherbert and her nemo blanket.

"No problem, let's start," Nat said, starting the first episode and crawling over to Felicity.

I was about to grab a container of ice cream, but remembered my chocolates and decided to go grab them instead.

Michelle let out a shriek as a zombie popped out of nowhere, hiding behind her pillow.

Natalia laughed at her scream, along with everyone else.

"Wow, is this going to happen every time?" I asked.

Lili was clinging to her pillow, muttering, "It's not real, it's not real."

"Would you like a chocolate?" I asked her, hoping something swiss would help calm her nerves.

She tenderly took one, "Thank you."

"No problem," I sighed, taking a piece myself. Someone was pounding on the door, "I'll get it if you guys put Rocky on!"

"The episode ends in 2 minutes, you can wait!" Nat yelled, not prying her eyes from the screen.

"Fine," I sighed, getting up to get the door. I opened it enough to see England in his bathrobe and slippers. I busted up laughing, "You know if France was here you'd be screwed! H-hey Mi-Michelle!"

England scowled. "Well, aren't I fortunate that France is not on the premises."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to talk," I sighed, walking back into the living room, leaving England at the door, waiting for Michelle. They walked out to the front porch, and I put the DVD of Rocky Horror Picture Show in, skipping the previews. Just as the intro song was starting, I heard my phone ring from in my room. I walked back to my room to and looked at my phone, one message from Germany, "Hey Hungary, I didn't know if Gil was over with you. He said something about wanting to talk to you." The message was sent over an hour and a half ago.

I saw Gilbird sitting on my desk, pecking at my book, I took the paper from the small bird, reading, "Please Liz, I really won't try anything, Bring someone with you, if you don't believe me. Please!" I crumbled up the paper and walked back to the living room.

"_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad, or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so," _The movie sang.

I decided to sing along, "Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had. Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, That you met mom and you know dad. I've one thing to say, and that's Brad, I'm mad, for you too. Oh, Brad! _Oh... dammit._ I'm mad... _Oh, Janet. _For you. _I love you too. _There's one thing left to do - ah - oo."

"_And that's go see the man who began it. (Janet) When we met in his science exam - it (Janet) Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet) Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you. Dammit, Janet."_

"Oh Brad, I'm mad."

"_Dammit, Janet."_

"I ... love ... you."

"How do you have that much memorized?" Feli asked.

"I like this movie," I smiled.

"What's your favorite song?" Mei asked.

"Um, there are actually a few. "Sword of Damocles", "Bless My Soul"," I started, before muttering, "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me."

"I like the song Bless my soul," Mattie smiled, "France showed me this in attempt to show me English culture. It didn't work."

We all kinda laughed, no longer paying much attention to the movie.

"Felicity," I asked, "When is the food supposed to get here or get picked up?"

"I told them that I'd be there about 2 hours after I called. . . I should probably go pick everything up now. I'll see you guys in a few!" Felicity smiled, running out the door in her PJs. She neglected to shut the door, but none of us bothered to go shut it.

"Can we come in?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes, prease," Japan added.

Mei started turning pink, and Lili made her small squeaking noise.

"Germany went to go with Felicity," Lithuania piped.

"Toris, what are you doing here?" Nat asked.

"Kiku?" Mei asked.

"Vash?" Lili squeaked. I got up and moved next to Mattie.

"Do you have a guy we should be expecting to see?" I asked, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Oh no, there is someone I kinda like but he's only my partner on an assignment," Mattie sighed.

"His name?" I asked.

"Romano Vargas," she sighed distantly.

"Feli's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Who do you like, if anyone?"

"Well, do you remember earlier today, when I was fighting with Austria in front of the whole school? Well, his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." I sighed.

"Hey guys!" Michelle said cheerfully, waving at everyone and sending a pointed look at England. He huffed, sitting down in a chair in the corner.

"We're back!" Felicity smiled, carrying in what looked like a couple bags of bread sticks and I don't even know how much soda. "And we bring food!" She laughed as she and Germany put everything on the counter.

"Yay!" I smiled, standing up to help them unload everything.

"Liz, have you seen Prussia in the past few hours?" Germany asked.

"No, why?" I asked, opening a bottle of root beer.

"He sent me a text that said he had to tell you something, then about an hour later said he was going to find France or spain to help him 'hook up'. What did he have to tell you, do you know?" Germany asked.

"We got into a little argument that was initiated by France," I sighed.

"He's probably still at his house, go talk to him," Germany commanded.

"Fine," I huffed. "Guys, I'm going to go on a little walk, if you guys decide to play a game, go for it." No one was really listening.

I walked out the door and to Prussia's house. Right before I knocked on the door I heard France laughing sadistically and Spain groaning something about how he was as delicate as a tomato. I gently tapped the door, when there was no response I let myself in. France was in his boxers laughing sadistically as he took swigs of wine from a bottle. Spain was wearing no shirt and a tutu with a bottle of some strong alcohol in his hand.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" Gil growled from a table, littered with dark bottles that were once full of beer.

"So you decide to get yourselves drunk stupid!" I went frantic.

"Oh honhonhonhon, you've come so I can _please_ you?" France laughed, taking my hand in his.

"Uh, no, I came so I could-" I took in a breath, "Spend the night with my boyfriend, and trust me, we won't-" choose your words carefully, "_Love_ and tell." I purred, getting Gilbert's attention.

Gilbert stood up, swaying, "Come one _liebe_, let's go to my room." Gil grabbed my wrist tenderly, but made it look forceful. He slammed the door shut and we heard Spain and France bolt over to listen to us. He came right up to me and whispered, "Look, those two are idiots, I've been chugging cream soda for the past hour, before that I was drinking beer. I'm sober enough to know that we should get the heck outta here, before France tries to rape either of us. What I wanted to explain was that France didn't want me to get too involved too quick-"

"So he decided to say you had to get me in bed or he would?" I asked sharply.

He looked me dead in the eyes, "Liz, I've never done anything with any girl. I love you. I don't care if-"

"Ich liebe dich, Ich sehr liebe dich," I smiled.

"Let's blow this joint," Prussia smiled.

"Hold on," I sighed. I slammed my fist on the bedroom door and heard Spain yelp.

"Let's go out the window?"

"You are weird," I smiled, following him. He hopped out and I followed his lead, sadly I tripped on my pants and wound up laying ontop of him. I just laughed, "Payback for pinning me to the couch." We got up and ran to my and Michelle's place. We frantically shut and locked the door, leaning against it and laughing.

They all stared at us for a while before Michelle got the courage to ask what was going on.

"Um, hey Liz, Gil, what's up?" she asked casually, as if we weren't being insane lunatics a few minutes ago.

"I was pretending to be drunk and we left france when he threatened to get with Liz. He and Spain currently think Liz and I are getting busy in my room," Gil explained, sides heaving.

I nodded, "Can we join you?"

"Well then... sure!" I said brightly.

Michelle shoved Arthur, who was beside her, to make room for us.

"Move," she huffed.

He scowled at her, before moving over. She simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Liz, Gil you can sit here," Michelle said pointing to the space. "It's Mattie's turn right now."

Mattie nodded. "Anyways, Natalia, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Nat sighed, "Um, yes?"

"Other than your brother," Mei pointed out.

Nat glared at her, before sighing again. "Well, in that case no. No I have not. Liz, truth or dare?"

"I'm pretty much screwed with whatever I choose, so dare?" I asked, frightened.

Natalia grinned. "Hmm, I dare you to kiss one of the people sitting next to you."

I looked at Liz with wide eyes, waving my hands in front of me.

"Liz! I love you, but I'm going to have to sit out for this one!" Michelle cried.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to dare me to kiss a pillow?" I squeaked.

"But easy isn't fun," Nat said, laughing maniacally.

I quickly pecked Prussia on the cheek, _Please don't say on the lips!_ I thought, my expressions probably clearly showing this.

"Uh uh uh," Nat tutted. "I may not ave made zis clear enough but you ave to kiss him on ze lips." Nat made a kissy face and a loud _SMOOCH! t_o emphasize her point.

Prussia had a smug look on his face. I took a deep breath and put my arms around his neck before kissing, well pecking his lips.

I sneered, "Happy now?"

Nat clapped and smiled. "Yes."

"I'm glad," I scoffed. "Anyway, Michelle, truth or dare?"

"Um... well... what's the worse that can happen. Dare!" Michelle smiled

"Alright, then, I dare you to. . . hmm. . . Kiss the guy you have a crush on, and if he's not here, say who he is," I smiled.

"Um, how about I skip? I have to uh go to the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom," Michelle said smoothly, moving to stand up.

"We can wait," I smiled.

"Awesome," she drawled. "Be right back."

After a couple minutes I said, "I'll go check on her-"

"No, I will," England sighed, "She is my colony, after all."

"Uh, alright," I sighed, sitting down.

"She'll be back shortly. She's feeding her fish. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I must depart. Good night everyone." England sighed. He left, closing the door loudly behind him. We all just sat in stunned silence. _It's England, she wouldn't have overreacted so much and then he goes to check on her,_ I thought, concluding what the facts pointed out.

"Well, let's just wait and make sure she's ar-right," Kiku sighed before any of us.

Michelle walked out, and into the living room, smiling. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Dori was hungry. Anyways, it's my turn to pick someone, right? Well, Toris, truth or dare?"

He, like everyone else, looked up surprised. "Um, truth."

"Who would you kiss right now, and why?" she sat back in her old seat by me.

"Natalia of course and because she is the most amazing person I've ever laid eyes on." He locked eyes with the Belarusian sitting next to him, making Nat blush bright red.

"Vee! That's so romantic!" Feli swooned.

"Anyways, Prussia, truth or dare?" Toris asked.

"The awesome me chooses Dare!" Prussia yelled out, breaking the tension in the room.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," I smiled. I opened the door to Spain in his tutu and France in his boxers, both soaked to the bone. "Uh, 2 things!" I yelled into the party, "France and Spain are here and it's pouring, should I let them in?"

"Nein!" Germany yelled.

"Papa Francis! Antonio! Yes, let them in!" Michelle cried.

"I agree with the German," I sighed, before letting the drunkards in. "Whatever you say Michelle." Went back to sit down after Spain and France stumbled in, both face planting into the carpet.

Groaning, Michelle got up and dragged france into the bathroom, before coming back for his friend. I walked back into the living room and sat next to me.

"Ok, who's turn was it again?" Mei asked, looking at all of us.

"Toris was just about to dare the Awesome me!" Prussia yelled.

"Ok, Toris, commence with the daring," Mei said, waving him on with a delicate hand.

"Uh, alright," Toris started, clearly trying to think up something. He glanced at me briefly and said, "I dare you to. . . Play 7 minutes in heaven with Hungary."

I glared at him, trying to telepathically get my point across, _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._

"Come Liz!" Gil laughed haughtly.

"We-we don't have an empty closet!" I tried to argue.

"Yes we do!" Michelle piped up wickedly. "Or, if you don't like that... you could always go in the bathroom. With France and Spain."

"You wouldn't!" I yelled, as I was dragged to the nearest closet. Michelle stuffed me and Prussia in the closet. I tried to back away from Prussia, but the closet was too small.

"Have fun!" Michelle called, locking the door from the outside.

"Hi," I said smalley, attempting to become one with the wall. It didn't work because, the closet had to be a 2x2 square, filled with clothing.

"Please, will you talk to me?" Gilbert asked.

"Why?" I asked, pressing into the wall more.

"Because you seem like you hate me, and I just want to know why," Prussia sighed, pressing back against his wall.

"I-I don't hate _you_, its that bastard France. He thinks that just because we're getting closer means he has to go in and rip it to shreds," I started the hate bubbling out through the tear trying to slip out of my eye.

"Liz, don't believe anything he has to say, he's just trying to keep me from breaking. One thing I know, is that you can't fix something that isn't broken, aka, my heart," he smiled, pulling my hand up to the left side of his chest. His heart was fluttering madly, but his face was as calm and cool as ever.

"That has to be one of the deepest things I have ever heard you say," I smiled, the feeling of his heart nearly synchronized with mine.

"See, I'm not always _that_ crazy," he snickered.

I dropped my volume and snickered, "If you want to give the others a bit of a heart attack, I have an idea."

"Alright, what is the idea for the awesome me?" he asked.

"Try yelling 'I will invade your vital regions," I smiled.

"You sure? I mean, I kinda like being alone with you," Prussia smiled.

I froze, before saying, "I can't believe we've kissed twice today."

"Yeah, honestly, I thought Austerlitz would've kissed you much more," Gil sighed, almost irrelevantly.

"Gil, you were my first, and have been my only kiss. Does that make any mind to you?" I asked smartly, leaning towards him, my hand still firmly on his chest.

"Yes, it does," he snickered, leaning forward until our faces were right in front of each other. "You smell like pizza," he laughed.

"Well, you smell like beer," I smiled.

"Your friends are insane," he snickered.

"Yours are-" I started.

Gilbert interrupted me with a small kiss, "Currently laying in the bathroom, drunk off their butts, and I'm here with you?"

"You are insane and taste cream soda," I laughed.

"At least I know I taste sweet," he snickered, putting his arms around me in a hug.

"You're like valentines day, sugar and a teddy bear," I laughed, burying my face in his shirt.

"You are seriously weird," he smiled. "But thanks, I always wanted to be called a teddy bear, am I really fat and furry."

"Oh ha ha, I meant that you were comforting and I know I can trust you," I sighed. He was about to say something, but I pressed my lips to his, my arms around his neck.

"Liz, Gil, you can come out now!" Michelle said lowly.

"Should we?" Gil asked lowly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Go back out?" he asked.

"As much as I'd like to say no, I think they'd jump too far about what happened," I snickered, trying to open the door. "She didn't unlock the door!"

"Well then, isn't this just fantastic," he smiled before yelling, "IF ANYONE DOESN'T UNLOCK THE DOOR I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS, AWESOMELY!"

Michelle unlocked the door, "Oops," she said simply.

Everyone was still in the living room, some of them dozing off. It had to be at least 11 at night by now, and Gil and I walked back out to the living room, sitting in the group. Lili had her head resting of Vash's shoulder, Felicity was cocooned in a blanket, Japan was using Mei as a pillow. Natalia was staring at me and Gilbert.

"May I help you Belarus?" Gil asked.

"Just trying to find any evidence that you forced her to do anything," Nat sighed.

I turned pink and leaned up against Prussia.

"Well, everyone's practically asleep, so I say we should all hit the sack," Michelle yawned, going over to the couch.

Vash went to stand up, but Lili woke up, "Vash, where are you going?"

"It's late, you just stay here," he smiled. Lili stood up and gently pecked him on the cheek. I swore Switzerland turned pink.

"Ok any male who aren't incoherently drunk leave now!" Nat smiled. Mei gently tapped Japan and he looked up and saw the guys making their way to the door.

The guys were at the door, and Lithuania turned around, Nat was holding the door open. Toris kissed her, completely surprising her, "That's to show you I'm not as spineless as you thought when you broke my fingers last month." He walked out, his head held high.

Once all of the guys were gone, Nat's eyes were still wide.

"Well, I think I can have one other in my room, and the living room will definitely all of us, so it's your choices," I smiled.

Michelle lept up and embraced Nat.

"Aww! We all got our first kisses today!" she squealed. "Isn't that a coincidence!"

I asked, "What about Feli and Mei? What did I miss?"

"Ok, other then them, we all had our first kisses today!" Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok then. Times like this, I'm glad we already know most stuff, except for about 3 classes," I laughed before asking, "Lili, do you want to stay out here?"

She shook her head, sitting on the ground, "Ok then. It's unanimous, we're all out here!" I laughed.

"Yay!" Michelle collapsed back onto the couch, curling up into a little ball with her blanket and stuffed swordfish.

We all spread out and fell asleep. It couldn't have been later than 1:30 in the morning when I heard a bump come from the rooms. _Probably just England falling off the bed,_ I sighed in my brain. I went into my room to get myself an extra pillow. I went back out to the living room and passed out.


	4. Seychelles: Into the Fire

**Seychelles: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

My alarm clock start blaring a happy tune in my ear. No, nothing was supposed to be happy so early in the morning. Groaning, I got out of bed and slid on a clean uniform, slipping my white v-neck sweater over my white button down and tucking my tie into it. I then went into Liz's room and got a uniform out of her closet and her frying pan, before brushing my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror, before tying my signature red bows into my hair. I grinned, "Looking good Sey. Looking good." I ran out of my house, my satchel hitting against my thigh, towards Prussia's. I knocked on the door, tapping my foot on the wooden porch. It wasn't Prussia who opened the door, nor Liz. No, Alfred opened the door. The infamous player and jock of the student body. _Great... I so do not need this this early in the morning. _

"Um, good morning Alfred."

"Morning, dudette" he greeted, grinning slyly.

I rolled my eyes, "Can you move? I have to give this stuff to Liz."

He sighed, looking deep in thought. "Well., like, I could but, like, I'll miss you too much... so,like, no. I, like, can't."

I sighed, facepalming myself. "Look, Alfred, it is too early for me to deal with your... weirdness. Now please, move!"

He pouted, "Well, I like could always help you like wake-"

"Liz!" I yelled. "Help! I have your uniform and pan, but Valley Girl over here won't let me through!"

"Like, am not! " Alfred whined.

We glared at each other, waiting for Liz. She laughed and emerged from the bathroom, going into the living room. "I'm good Michelle, this one-" she started.

"Liz! That one's all dirty! Look at the dirt on it! No! This is the first day of school, you have to wear this one!" I shoved the stuff towards her under Alfred's arm.

"Dudette, like, if you wanted to get close to me, you only had to like ask."

I rolled my eyes at his innuendo. "You're soo weird!" I scoffed.

She took the uniform I gave her, and Alfred finally let me through. I stood in the living room awkwardly, waiting for Liz to get out. When she did, she was still wearing Gil's shirt. Out of nowhere, Prussia jumped out and screamed that he was awesome. We all laughed at him. He missed a button and tied his tie wrong.

"You may be awesome, but you're still dumb as a post sometimes," Liz laughed, fixing the buttons on his shirt.

"Haha dude! She's totally feeling you up!" Alfred laughed.

"Michelle, please hit the American," she smiled, working on tying the tie.

"Will do," I said before whacking Alfred on the back of his head.

"Zoiks! I'm late! I have to go guys, see you later!" With that, I ran out of the house, running for the Student Council office. Of course, being me, I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I yelped, helping her up.

She was a pale girl, with purple eyes, and blonde hair. "That's ok," she chuckled, dusting herself off.

"I didn't even see you. I was rushing and-"

She just laughed, "It's ok. Not alot of people notice me. I'm Mattie, also known as Canada."

I smiled, shaking her hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mattie. I'm Michelle and I'm in a big rush, so I'll see you later, ok? Bye!" I waved as I continued running, now I was really really late.

I burst into the Student Council room, panting and most likely going to faint. "So so sorry! I got held up with a friend and then I ran into Canada and-"

"You're late," he said stiffly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to-" I started only to be cut off again.

"No excuses. Go and make me tea, then you can start on your paperwork." He went back to writing something on a sheet of paper.

I turned and saw a stack of papers half my height sitting neatly on a desk in the corner. "Wait, what?" I asked dumbly, looking back at him.

He sighed, pinching his nose. "Must you be so dense, Michelle? Make. Me. Tea. Do. Paperwork." Arthur repeated himself slowly, as if I was too dumb to understand.

"Ok, got it. What's with you today, Arthur?"

He growled. "What did I say about calling me _Arthur?_"

"You said not to, but then last night you saved me so I thought-" I started.

"I was merely defending my land. Don't think that it make us friends. I am your _master_. The sooner you learn that, the better." He glared at me, before going back to work.

"Yes, _sir!_" I spat, glaring daggers into his head. I went and got his blasted tea, burning my fingers in the process. I slammed it down in front of him "I got your bloody-er-stupid tea. You better be happy now, I burned myself making it for you."

He looked up at me, a flicker of concern in those mossy pools of his. "Let me see-" I interrupted him by handing him my hand. Arthur looked at me stupidly, picking up my hand with his thumb and forefinger. "What am I supposed to do with _that_. What I was going to say before you interrupted me was, 'Let me see, you seek a gratitude? Well, doing what you're told isn't really worth recognition, now is it? Go do your paperwork now." he made a shooing gesture and I stormed off to my desk.

I sat there the rest of the hour, silently planning ways to murder him in his sleep and filling out pointless information. God, I have never hated another man more in my life. To think, I actually thought I liked him! Well, not anymore! I felt nothing but hatred for that Eyebrow Bastard.

When the bell finally rang, as I had prayed it would, I hurried out, only to be stopped outside the door by Ludwig. "Hey, Michelle. Um, vhere are you going now?"

I looked at him oddly. "Well, I was going to science... why? What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously, scrutinizing him.

"Oh, vell, Roderich and Gilbert just got into a bit of a fight, da, and Liz ran off to ze bathroom."

I stared at him, shocked, "Ok! Thanks for letting me know!" I made to run to the girl's room, when a strong hand clamped itself on my arm.

"Where do you think you are running off to, Michelle?" an annoying British voice asked.

Without even turning around, I rolled my eyes. "No. My time with you is over and I have a friend in need I have to go see."

"Ja. You should let her go Ar-England. It's important." I could feel his glare burning into the back of my head.

"Fine," he ground out, releasing me.

I paced in the nurse's office, waiting for Liz to show up. I had thought it would have been best to come here instead of searching all the bathrooms, but now I was second guessing my decision. A familiar, and much hated, person showed his face and sent Natalia a wailing. "Austria get the heck out of here before I murder you many times over!" she yelled.

"You have no right to be here Austria," I growled, glaring at him.

"I have as much right to be here as you, Seychelles. This is my love, we're talking about," he said cooly. "Hm, maybe you've forgotten, but you're the reason that she's in here in the first place!" I yelled, waving my arms around.

"Well, if she hadn't been a cheeting slu-" he was interupted by Natalia tackling him to the ground, her knife posed at his throat. Felicity was jumping around them, shouting profanities at Austria in Italian.

"Як вы можаце казаць пра Элізабэт такім чынам? Вы не заслугоўваеце такой дзіўнай жанчынай! Калі я скончу з вамі, вы збіраецеся хачу, каб мой брат быў тут Расія замест гэтага! (How dare you talk of Elizabeta in such a way? You don't deserve such an amazing woman! When I'm done with you, you are going to wish my brother Russia was here instead!)"

By the time Liz was in an actual bed and not on a floor, Austria had been beaten out of the room. I stood outside the door while Felicity and Natalia were inside talking to Liz. No doubt they were asking about Austria's jackwagonness. I sighed, rubbing my temples. Liz could be so-

"Are you ok, mon cherie?" I looked up to see a sheepish Francis. Did I just say sheepish? Yes, yes I did. Which means France was either A) Up to Something or B) Apologizing...so refer to A.

"What do you want France?" I groaned, staring him right in the eye.

"I am just here to tell you I'm sorry for last night... I just can't handle the fact that he owns you now..."

I simply rolled my eyes. "Well, get used to it. I did." With that, I walked into Liz's room, and shut the door behind me. "How's the patient doing?" I asked softly, looking around Belarus and Italy to see Hungary with stitches across her throat.

I jumped out of the way when Ludwig stuck his head in the door. "Prussia just texted me, he said he needs a ride from the hospital. He also asked if you would come, Liz," Ludwig said, sticking his head in the door.

"Uh, ok," she replied, trying to stand up.

"Is that such a good idea? She's just recovering from massive blood loss."

"I-I have to go, I have something to give Gilbert," Liz sighed, holding up the cross. She got to her feet and slowly made her way to Germany. They started walking out to his car.

I sighed and looked at the other two. "So, you know, huh?" Felicity and Natalia nodded. I sighed again. I was aging prematurely, I could practically feel the wrinkles folding my face. "Well, we might as well go back to class."

The nurse popped her head in-where the heck had she been?-"The principle says it would be best if you three went back to your dorms. He'll call you in when he needs to talk to you about today. Have a nice day girls!" With that, she retracted her head and left us alone once again.

"I'll tell Liz what's going on. I'll see you guys later!" I called to my friends, making my way out and towards my home.

Natalia and Felicity looked over at each other. "Vhat is vong vith Michele?" Belarus asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know. She'd usually jump at the chance to hang out and watch movies with us..."

As I made my way back to building 6, Ludwig ran up to me. "Hey, Ludwig, how is Liz and Gil?"

"Goot. Um, Liz vants you in the front of ze school."

I looked at him strangely, "Ok... I'll go there right now. Do you know why?"

He nodded. "Ja, she's confronting Austria, and needs vitnesses."

My eyes grew wide. "WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GO! LIKE, RIGHT NOW!" I started sprinting across the grass, reaching the front of the school panting. "Where is Liz going?" I hissed to Ludwig.

He just shrugged. "I ave no idea."

I nodded and watched with rapt attention.

"Now, Austria, everyone knows we've been dating for nearly a year now, right?" she asked. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, I'd like to show you what this _bastard_ has done not only to me, but one of the strongest, most Awesome people I know," she sighed, pulling Prussia into view.

There were small gasps from the crowd and Prussia smiled, "Yes, I know I'm awesome! But guys, Austerlitz over there has been doing this and worse to Liz-er-Hungary."

Austria started to panic. "I'm sorry, I swear I will change, I just need love!"

"You said that before too, and look at what happened! You hurt not only me, but the awesome Prussia as well, so I won't regret doing this," she sighed, kneeing Austria in the stomach. A chorus of 'ohhs' sprung up amongst the crowd.

Gilbert pulled her away before Austria got up, and went into the office. Austria quickly entered the office too.

"Come on! We can't trust Austria alone with Liz!" I said, grabbing Felicity and Natalia.

"My brozzer is in zere vith her. She'll be fine," Ludwig tried to console.

"You saw what he did to Gil! Who says he can't do it again! Come on!" I yelled, dragging them along with me through the crowd and into the office. There was already another crowd around the door. Seriously, for such a small school, there were big crowds! What the heck, I don't even recognize half of these people. "Get outta my way, we have friends to rescue!" I shoved people left and right before finally reaching the door. "Out of the way!" I'm pretty sure I knocked someone out with the door as I swung it open, ushering in Felicity, Ludwig, and Natalia.

"Back avay from my brozzer!" Ludwig cried, running towards Austria.

"Sup?" Gil asked from the ground.

"Oh, now you learn to fight!" Natalia growled, flipping her pocket knife.

"Well, you know, it's easier to fight when he isn't using piano wire at my neck!" Gil yelled, "Just a moment."

"Wait, what will knocking me out do for you, Prussia?" Austria asked.

Prussia pushed his hand up under Austria's jaw, "Absolutely nothing." Prussia stood up, letting Austria stand up.

I glared at Austria from my position by the door. I was holding it back from the crowd. "Get back you bloody barbarians! _Revenir_!" A familiar person pushed their way to the front, followed by another.

"Open up, love. Our mate's in there and we want to help him out. You would know a thing or two about helping friends, wouldn't you Michelle?"

I glared at England's smirk. He _knew _I didn't want to let him in, but he used his power against me anyways! I opened the door, glaring and let him and Romano through. "I hate you with every fiber of my being!" I growled.

"Oh, stop with the dramatics sweetheart. The world doesn't revolve around you."

How dare he! I have done nothing but cater to his every command and he says the world is about ME! I could feel Belarus's eyes on me.

"Michelle! Vhat are you doing, letting those rats in here?" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled, staring at the ground. Natalia looked at me weirdly, before glaring at the two egotistical males that just walked through the doors.

"You two can show yourselves out, I'm fine," Austria sighed, straightening his tie.

"Wait," Gil said. Everyone turned to look at him, and he turned to Liz. He put his arms on her waist and kissed her. Liz's eyes widened and fluttered shut, her arms around his neck.

He pulled away and looked Austria dead in the eye. "Now, get lost."

"Aww!" Michelle squealed, before blank-facing. "Wait! Ew! Gross!" she covered her eyes with her hands. "Congrats Liz! Really, I'm happy, but it's just so nasty seeing my friends kiss!" I said childishly.

Natalia chuckled and Felicity was jumping up and down in excitement. "Vee!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see it. "Since you can't see me rolling my eyes, just know that I am. It's not like you were fighting it or anything." I smirked, my eyebrows raised. I could practically hear England and Romano rolling their eyes.

"Come on mate, let's get out of this snog fest." They left and Liz collapsed.

"Did he really just..."

I nodded, my hands now by my sides. "Oh yes he did!" I said sassily, snapping my fingers with each word in a star shape.

"Due to some events on the school campus, we would like all students to return to the housing units. We will announce when lunch is. Thank you," someone said over the intercom.

"Let's go! Girl's night!" I whooped. "Er-afternoon!" I corrected, blushing.

"Yeah!" Felicity smiled.

"Sure," Belarus shrugged.

"Gilbert, I'll find you for lunch?" Liz asked, turning towards Prussia.

"J-ja," Gil replied, stepping away from her.

Belarus, Felicity and I started walking away, leaving Liz next to Gil. We let them talk for a little bit, before calling, "Hey, are you guys coming or not?" over my shoulder.

"Yeah! We're coming!" she yelled in reply.

They walked back, staying a few paces behind us, By now, the crowds had dispersed and the walk home was quick and easy. I unlocked the door and ushered everyone is, stopping Liz and Gil at the door.

"Ok, kiss and say goodbye or whatever, because Liz is going to be all ours when you're done, capeesh?" I asked, waving my finger at them and giving them my best "strict mother' impression. My lips were in a tight line and my brows were bunched together.

As soon as they said their goodbyes and Gil had run off, I dragged Liz inside and locked the door. I pushed her into the living room, where the other girls were already sitting in a semi-circle.

"Um, Hi," she smiled awkwardly.

"Hi? HI?" I screeched. "You just got kissed by your childhood sweetheart, and all you can say is hi?!" Natalia laughed.

"Yes," she replied, sitting next to Felicity. "All I can say is hi."

Felicity nodded, "Vee! What was it like? Dis is probably really stupid, but was it your first kiss? Are you guys going out now?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Guys! Let the girl breathe!" she scolded. "Besides, I zink ve all ave 'beans to spill," she added, putting quotes around 'beans to spill'.

"Actually, this was my 2nd kiss, and I don't know. Maybe we're going out now," Liz answered Felicity. We were all talking over each other, chittering like chickadees.

"Aw! Vee! Dat is soo romantic! I wish my first kiss is as romantic!" Felicity swooned.

I grinned, chuckling. "Such a good thing Ludwig is such a softie, huh?"

Felicity looked up suddenly, red as a beet. "What?! Ludwig! W-who said I liked him!?"

Belarus snickered, "No one had to say it, sweetheart. It's written all over your face."

Felicity covered her blushing face in her hands. "Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!'

"Is!"

"Not!"

I laughed, doubled over. "O-ok g-guys. L-let's c-calm d-down n-now!"

"Besides Natalia, you're not one to talk. Acting like you don't see the crush Lithuania has on you," Liz cut in, snickering.

"Vhy would I like someone weak and spineless like him?" Natalia asked.

"He's strong enough to want to love you, while being Ivan's territory," Liz added.

"Plus, opposites attract," I added with a shrug. "In every romance novel, the bad boy goes with the good girls. Except, obviously you aren't a boy and Toris is obviously not a girl, but if you reverse the roles, it's basically the same thing!"

"If it were Poland, I wouldn't be so sure, but anyway, I think today we should ask our crushes to lunch," Liz smiled.

"Vee?" Felicity squeaked nervously. "We haven't heard who Michelle likes yet!"

They stared at me. "What? Oh nonono. I don't like anyone," I said shakily, waving my hands in front of me and shaking my head. I mean, England was cute, and could be incredibly sweet, but he was such a jerk! I could never like that Eyebrow Bastard!

"Fine then, We'll set you up with someone," Natalia sighed.

"There's America," Felicity shrugged.

"No, why not someone not so player-ish," Liz started, a thoughtful look on her face, "That really only leaves Estonia, Kiku or Arthur. I'm thinking Kiku honestly."

"Yeah, 2 island nations!" Felicity smiled.

"Yeah, I think that could be cute," Natalia smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Mei likes Kiku though. That would be totally pute of me," I added, slipping in a French profanity. "But sure, why not. It can't hurt to just sit with the guy. I'll ask Mei to sit with us too."

"That works," she smiled. "Now, we should organize where we're going so we don't ruin it for the others."

"Hm, we could go get Mexican food," Natalia said.

"Yeah! And we can go get pizza! There's a new one that just opened that I wanted to check out!" Felicity added.

"And me, Kiku, and Mei can go get sushi!" I exclaimed, grinning like a little kid on Christmas. I loved fish! "What are you going to do, Liz?"

"I was thinking I could cook something here, besides I need to get some groceries anyway," she smiled.

"Well, let's go shopping! We can get some new cute outfits for our dates later!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I wanted to get the groceries with Prussia, but I don't mind shopping for our dates," Liz smiled.

"Awesome!" Felicity and I squealed at the same time.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Lunch is going to be soon and who knows how long it will take to find the perfect outfits! The first impression in the most important, you know, so it's essential that we find these clothes!" I could tell that Natalia and Liz were scared.

"Alright, where do we go?" she asked.

I thought for a moment... "Hmm what about World Meets Girl? It has tons of cute clothes and totally cool prices!"

"Never been, but, alright?" she said, pretty much a question.

"Well, come on!" I yelled, pushing everyone out the door.

We started walking towards the town center, where all of the shops were.

"Omg! There it is! Let's go! Let's go!" I squealed, dragging them over to a big store with glass windows shows off high end fashion. There were manikins with short skirts and v necks. For some reason, I felt like Liz would hate this store.

"Just don't make me look like a babydoll," Natalia sighed.

"Oh all right. I think you'd make a cute babydoll, though," I sighed, pouting. "I'm at least putting you in skinny jeans though!" I yelled, happy once again. I ran into the store, knowing just where to look for everyone's outfits. "Felicity! Come here! I found you something!" I called, holding some embellished jeans with a cute high low top that showed some tummy. Digging through the racks once again, I let my intuition lead me to a skirt kind of like our uniforms, except it was camouflage and had silver chains looped on the hip with 2 black belts crossing each other. Then, I found a nice black tank top with embellishments all around the neckline. "Liz! Come look at this!" I called. I quickly found her black ankle boots to complete the outfit. She hesitantly took the outfit and went to go get changed to try it on. Felicity was looking in the mirror outside of one of the stalls.

"That's really cute on you Felicity," Liz smiled, before walking into the dressing room.

"Aww! Feli! You look so cute! That looks really nice on you," I squealed.

Felicity giggled and spun around. "You think? What do you think Ludwig will think?"

"He won't be able to keep his-" I started before changing my mind, "compliments to himself."

She giggled, blushing. "I hope so."

I turned to Belarus. "Alright. I'm thinking something fierce, with a cute feminine touch so you don't scare him off."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "I ave no idea vhat you mean. But I am trusting you, Michelle."

I grinned, "You won't regret it." I ran off to go find some ripped skinny jeans and possible a shirt with slits in it. I found exactly what I was looking for. They were silver metalic skinny jeans with a cute high low tank top with red paint splotches. It was cute and fierce.

Liz had changed into the outfit I picked out, and poked her head out the door, "Natalia, Felicity, what do you think?"

"I think you need to show us," Natalia sighed.

She stepped out of the dressing room, "Well?"

I ran over and joined in the other girls looking her up and down. I wiped fake tears from my eyes. "You look so beautiful!" I said in a weepy tone.

Natalia grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I'm not sure how Prussia will keep it to himself."

Felicity looked at us confusedly. "Keep what to himself?"

Natalia burst out laughing and I shushed her. "His, um, awesomeness, Feli."

Felicity nodded, "Ohh ok!" I mentally face palmed at her innocence.

"I feel like a piece of meat," Liz mumbled, before saying, "Natalia, you go change, and Michelle you need an outfit too."

"Well if you really don't like it..." I trailed off, frowning. "Besides, I'm not going on a date. I hanging out with Kiku and Mei, which means I'll just be the third wheel and matchmaker."

Natalia grumbled and went to go change while Felicity ran off to go buy her outfit.

"It's a nice outfit, but what if France or Spain see me?"

"You be inside though. Unless for some odd reason they show up in our house." I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"But if it'll make you feel better, I'll buy it." Liz sighed, "And I'm going to be walking in town for groceries, remember?"

"True, but you guys could be super ninjas and not get seen," I looked at lip gloss I picked up and tried it on. "What do you think?" I pursed my lips and made an exaggerated model pose.

"Nice color," she started.

Natalia cleared her throat, "What do you think?"

"That looks amazing!" Liz smiled.

"Aw, Nat! You look gorgeous! Now, with your hair straightened and a black smoky eye, the look will be complete!"

Felicity popped up from behind us and squealed. "Vee! You look so cute!"

I jumped, before rubbing my ears. "Geez, make us go deaf why don't you," I teased.

"I'm going to go changed back and buy the outfit," Liz sighed, going back into the changing room.

"Ok," I said, looking at accessories. I wasn't going to get anything, of course, but it couldn't hurt to look.

I looked at my phone as Liz was getting out of the dressing room. "We have to hurry! It's almost time for lunch!" I yelped. "I didn't even get to do you guys' makeup or hair! Oh well! We'll have to go natural today girls! Let's go, let's go!" I urged them, practically dragging Liz over to the cash register and the others to the door. Liz asked where the bathroom was and all three went to get changed.

When we got to school, Natalia went to Toris' house, Felicity to Ludwig's, and I headed for Kiku's. Just my luck, Mei was in the same building! They were both on the porch, talking about a dance coming up.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if you wanted to go get sushi with me or something. We haven't talked since middle school."

Mei nodded excitedly. "Sure! That'd be great Chelly! We really need to catch up!"

Mei was one of my best friends, other than Liz.

We both looked at Kiku and he shrugged. "Sure, why not. I like sushi."

Mei and I smiled, pulling the poor island country out of his lawn chair and across campus.

We went back into town and found the nice little sushi place Kiku told us about. We got one of the tables where the person made the food right in front of you. Mei was clinging onto Kiku with dear life, afraid of being burned.

"Mei, you will be fine. They won't burn you," Kiku laughed.

"Mei, you'll be fine. See, isn't the fire pretty?" I nudged her, pointing at the fire. She shook her head, burying her face into Kiku's chest.

"Nooo Shelly! It's scarry!" she wailed. Kiku and I laughed. Our food was literally flipped at us when it was ready and Mei screamed. She would've gotten up and ran if Kiku hadn't held her down.

"It's fine. You're fine, Mei-chan," Kiku murmured to her, rubbing her back. Mei blushed bright red and I winked at her, making her blush even more. We ate our meal in peace, laughing about the random stories we told, like how at one world conference Mattie's polar bear, Kumajirou, and China's panda bear, Po, ran away together. Or the time that there was a power shortage and when the lights finally turned back on, France was hanging from the ceiling and Russia was cuddling Mattie to death, along with a knocked out America on the floor. Strange, strange times. Kiku was just telling us about a sleepover they had when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Arthur.

"Michelle, Im... sorry to pull you away from your lunch, but I need help with something.," he said, almost painfully.

"Um, yeah, sure. Bye guys, have a nice lunch!"

I tossed a five dollar bill on the table to pay for the tip, and walked out with Arthur.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at him worriedly.

He frowned, "Sealand, a boat dock of mine, sold himself to Sweden."

I frowned also. "I'm sorry England. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you, I don't know, talk to him?" he asked, looking at me hopefully.

"I could, but I think you should be the one to talk to him."

He shook his head roughly. "No, I'd end up yelling and he'd yell that he hates me and run away."

"Well, how about I come along, to make sure you guys don't yell at each other? Sound good?" I asked, looking at his sad expression.

He nodded, "Thank you, Michelle."

He sounded so broken that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me too and buried his head into my neck. I rubbed his back as he shook with silent sobs.

"Everyone leaves me Michelle. Soon, even you will leave me," he murmured. My heart constricted at his words. Eventually, he pulled back, his green eyes puffy and red.

"Never speak of this again," he said briskly.

"I would never dream of it,"I told him.

He nodded and I linked my arm with his. Surprising me again, he didn't pull away. We walked through the gate towards America and Prussia's house.

"Why are we coming here?" I asked him.

"Alfred is like an older brother to Peter."

I nodded in understanding and knocked on the door. A little boy of about seven with blonde hair and round baby blues opened the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Michelle," I said with a smile.

"Hi, Michelle! What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you mind coming outside? I have something to show you," I told him.

He grinned, "Ok!" He ran out, calling over his shoulder, "Alfred I'm going outside!"

"What do you have to show me?" he asked. England walked out from behind a post.

"Ello, Peter."

"What is he doing here! You tricked me!" he cried, pointing at me.

"Nononnon, mon ami. England just wanted to talk to you, and I helped him because I'm his friend." I tried to console him.

"Well, I don't want to talk to him!" he huffed, folding his arms.

"Please?" I begged, pouting and giving him puppy eyes. The small boy rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Fine!" he whined. He turned to England.

"I sold myself because I don't like you. You always boss me around and you never come to visit and never played with me."

"Sealand, I boss you around because you are mine, and I'm too busy to visit you all the time and I'm much too old to play. It isn't proper," England argued.

"You're just a stuffy and grumpy old man! At least Alfred plays games with me and takes me fishing! He comes every Christmas! You haven't even been to one!" Sealand yelled.

England sighed, running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll change. I'll take you sailing and teach you how to fish if you want," he begged.

Peter crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, it's too late Arthur. I'm Sweden's now and he'll let me become a real nation! Unlike you!"

"You are much too young to be a nation. I was waiting until you were ready."

"No, you were just tired of being alone all the time."

"You're right, Peter. I'm sorry. Will you come back to me if I promise your freedom?"

Peter glared at him. "No." He walked inside and slammed the door.

I put my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Ar-England. I know that didn't go as you'd planned."

Arthur sighed stiffly. "I knew this was going to happen eventually. I just tried to stop the inevitable. Oh well."

"Do you want some tea? I've been practicing," I offered. Seriously, I had. I went into the forbidden kitchen and everything.

He grinned. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Michelle."

I simply nodded and we walked back to our housing complex.

"Liz is, uh, not feeling good so can I, um, make the tea in your kitchen?" I asked sheepishly.

He thought for a moment. "I suppose.. alright. But I'm coming with you, just in case you burn something," he teased, smirking.

I fought the desire to both kiss him and smack him. Instead, I huffed.

"I'm not that bad!" I pouted.

"You kind of are, love," he pointed out, tapping me on the nose. What the heck! What was he touching my nose for!

Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door for me, doing a cheesy bow. I laughed, doing a clumsy curtsy before walking in. It was dark, the only lights coming from the tv in the living room.

"How can you see in here!" I cried, nearly face planting on the hardwood floors after tripping on something. He laughed, grabbing my elbow and leading to the kitchen. He pulled out a cute little china teapot. It was white with pink and blue flowers painted on it. Each of the little tea cups were also white with flowers with gold trim.

"It's so pretty," I breathed, admiring the beautiful set.

England watched her wonder-filled gaze. She could be such a child sometimes.

"I got it from the Queen, the last time I saw her," he said, starting to warm water to put into the pot.

"The Queen! You've actually met her! What is she like! Is she really old? Did you know Princess Diana? Was she as nice as everyone says?" I asked, my mouth running a mile a minute as I practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes, the Queen is lovely. Diana was a sweetheart and her sons were nuisances. And before you ask, yes, I know if Princess Kate is having a boy or girl and no, I'm not going to tell you which it is."

I pouted, "Oh you're no fun."

He smirked, "Stop pouting dear. You're not a child."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I can act as childish as I want. This is a free country!"

Arthur groaned. "Oh no! You sound just like Alfred! Before I know it, you'll be shouting that you're a superhero and can see aliens!"

I gasped, pointing somewhere behind him. "Arthur! Look! An alien!"

Arthur growled, and ran towards me. I squealed, running away. We chased each other around the island before he stopped and ran the opposite way. Not noticing, I kept running forward and ran into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, tickling my sides.

"Aliens, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"S-stop! I can't breathe!" I squealed between laughs, wiggling around.

"Mm wrong answer!" he cooed, laughing.

"F-fine! Aliens aren't real!" I screamed, still giggling.

He laughed, letting me go. The fire alarm started going off and Arthur jumped.

"My bloody tea is on fire!" he cried.

He ran over, beating at it with a dishcloth and yelped when that too caught on fire. He screamed, throwing it and the pot into the sink, where it continued to burn. I grabbed the fire extinguisher trying, and failing, to put out the fire.

"Why isn't the foam coming out!" I cried, pulling the trigger.

"What is going on in here!" Romano yelled, running in.

"The bloody sink is on fire, you twit!" England cursed, clutching his burnt hand to his chest.

"I can see that!" Romano yelled, taking the fire extinguisher from me. He pulled out the pin and doused the flames with foam.

"I swear, I live in a house of idiots," he muttered.

Pointing at me, he said, "Throw a towel at the alarm and open some windows." Turning to Arthur, he said, "Put your hand under warm water." He stalked away, probably back to his tv show.

"That bathroom is this way, love," he said,walking out of the kitchen and to the left.

I followed him. Their bathroom with with, with blue tiles. He ran his hand under water and I looked for towels. Once I found one, I looked over his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded, "Just fine love.. It just stings a bit."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his middle in a quick hug. "Ok. Feel better."

I ran out, opening the front door before I run to the kitchen. Once there, I threw the towel at the annoying contraption and the fire alarm finally shut up. I opened the kitchen window and walked into the living room to open some of those too. Romano was glaring, yes glaring, at the tv as he watched Grey's Anatomy.

"Why don't you change the channel?" I asked as I opened a front facing window.

"Because I like this show," he said gruffly. I stared at him for a minute. "What are you looking at? Get out!"

I jumped before opening the last window and leaving. I met back up with England as he was leaving the bathroom.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," I started awkwardly.

"No, it went much better," he grinned. "Why don't we go sit on the porch and I'll warm up some fish and chips?"

"Sounds great, but I'm pretty sure Romano isn't going to let you back into the kitchen, so I'll just go warm them up in my microwave."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right... well I'll go get them."

I nodded and waiting by the door, looking around. It was much lighter now that the windows were opened and not hidden by all the heavy drapes. I looked at the pictures on the wall of England and Romano and all the places they've been. I shook out of my thinking by England's return.

"Back!" he said, holding up two styrofoam containers. "Let's go, it's a bit stuffy in here."

I laughed,taking the boxes. "Hm I wonder why."

He mock glared at me, walking outside and closing the door after me.

He started following me to my side of the house before I stopped him

"Maybe you should stay out here. Liz is still recovering from this morning and you're one of Austria's friends..." I trailed off watching for his reaction.

He simply nodded, sitting down in one of the lawn chairs. "I understand."

I smiled at him, a silent thank you, before walking inside.

"Awe but please! It's like anyone would have to know it ever happened!" was the first thing I heard as I entered my home.

Looking to my right, I saw Liz pinned under Gil on the couch.

"Woah! Guys, please get a room!" I cried, running over.

I started hitting Gil over the head with the food boxes., fish and chips flying everywhere.

"Get off! Get off!" I yelled with each hit. "Stop trying to rape my friend! You creep! Get off!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" England yelled, running in. "Michelle, why are you attacking Gilbert with our lunch?"

He ran over and tried prying Michelle off of the poor Prussian.

"England let me go! He's trying to rape Liz!" I yelled, struggling against his grasp.

In the struggle, a chip flew out of the container and into Arthur's eye.

"Argh! You bloody manic calm down. Gilbert is not trying to rape Liz!" he yelled, clutching his eye.

"Oh, he isn't?" I asked, backing away from the poor Prussian.

"No, love, he isn't. He's merely embracing his girlfriend on the couch," England sighed.

"Oh, well in that case, Gross!" I yelled. "Let's go and flush your eye out."

England nodded, and we walked out of the room.

"Well, this lunch date just got shot to hell?" England said, splashing his face with water.

I laughed from my perch on the toilet seat, handing him a towel.

He scowled, "Well I'm glad you find me getting hurt amusing."

I shook my head. "No, it's just I've never seen you so relaxed before. You're always so uptight."

I wrinkled my nose and tilted my chin up, looking like a stuck up person.

He chuckled, "I find that offensive. Let's go see what state of chaos the living room."

I laughed, standing up. "Ok, let's go."

We walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. I poked my head into the living room. "Um, Liz, why is your oven on fire? She jumped, hitting her bare wrist on the smoking pan. "It's called Prussia over filling the pan," she grumbled, cradling my wrist. "I'm going to go put some warm water on this. . ." she mumbled, walking over towards the bathroom. I nodded. "Do you need any help?" I asked. England had disappeared somewhere and Prussia was still sitting around. "No, I'm fine," she squeaked, shuffling to the bathroom. I kicked Prussia's foot.

"Why don't you go help her?" I suggested, walking away.

I walked away, about to lay down in my room, when I saw England staring at my fish.

"Um, whatcha up to Arthur?" I asked, plopping down onto my bed.

He turned around. "Hm, what? Oh, nothing your fish are just extraordinary."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them?" I said awkwardly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm being weird," he said blushing, sitting down next to me.

"Nononon. I just didn't know what to say to that."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, Student Council is planning a dance for the end of the week. Would you like to help plan it? I know how... great you are at organizing and decorating."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I have so many ideas already! Everyone can come in a traditional outfit from their country and bring a traditional meal!"

By now I was running around my room, sprouting out ideas.

"Oh, and the decorations can be flags and national flowers!"

England: A Realization

I watched her run around and smiled. She really was adorable when she was excited. Her pigtails bounced with her movement, her signature ribbons flying about.

"Love?"

Her head whipped in my direction. "Yeah?"

"U-uh nothing. We should go back into the living room. This isn't appropriate."

She looked at me oddly before nodding. "Ok."

I should've told her, but she thinks that she's nothing but property to me. She wouldn't understand the feelings bubbling inside me. She had long gone, probably yelling at Prussia with that annoying, cute voice she has. I groaned, I was smitten with my colony.

Seychelles: Cont.

I left Britain in my room with his thoughts, walking into the living room.

"Gil, did you put the casserole in the oven?" Liz asked, joining us.

"Nononon! Let's go get something that can't potentially injure and or kill us!" I interrupted, waving my arms around.

"So we're not getting any of England's cooking, good to know," I started, "Seeing that last time, Gilbert wound up getting beat with fish and chips because of my-"

"Psyco-crazy-loony friend who doesn't know how to keep calm?" Gil offered, cutting me off. "Or doesn't realize food isn't meant to be a weapon!"

"Be quiet before you're dead," I sighed.

I huffed, "It's not my fault that I walked in on you pining my friend down! Why don't we get pizza, since it's really hard to beat someone with pizza!"

"Like you knew what was going on!" Gilbert yelled.

"Let's go," I sighed, walking towards the door.

"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back. "Liz, why don't you guys go. I'll just get something from the cafeteria or something."

"No, your idea, therefore you're going," I sighed, "You aren't eating alone."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't be eating alone. Besides, I have lots of work to do. You guys go and have fun." Secretly I was hoping to spend more time with Arthur. He was really fun to be around when he wasn't being rude.

"Fine," I smiled, "Ready to go Gil?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not," he smiled.

"I'll catch you later Michelle!" she smiled going out the door.

I closed the door and walked back to my room. He was sitting at my desk now, staring out my window.

"Hey, Liz and Gil just left for pizza," I said, leaning against the door.

"I noticed," he said cooly, standing up.

I frowned, "Is something wrong?"

He sighed, "I have to go Michelle. I'll see you in the student council room tomorrow."

He pushed past me and the sound of the front door slamming shut shook me out of my reverie. How did we go from having fun and flirting, to him leaving me cold? I sighed, falling face flat on my bed. I screamed into my pillow. I looked at my phone, debating whether or not I wanted to starve tonight.

To: Lizzy

From: Me!

Message: Hey Liz, can you bring me leftovers? Too busy to get food.

Message Sent

"Ok, one problem down, infinity to go," I sighed. I picked up my notebook, writing down some ideas for the dance, before resorting to just staring at my ceiling. My phone buzzed and I felt around before finding it.

To: Lizzy

From: Michelle

Message: Seaweed with sardines please! :) Thank you!

"Mich-ELLE!" Liz squeaked.

I shuffled out of my pity party in my room and opened the door. I was greeted with the pleasant sight of Gil pinning Liz's arms to her side. Because I totally like seeing Liz and Gil in suggestive positions.

"Oh come on! I just said to get used to me licking you!" he said.

She stared at me, ". . . Hi?"

I simply looked at looked at them before saying, "Um, hey guys... do you have my pizza?"

No screams, no yells, and no flying food.

"Yeah, in the bag," she replied trying to hand me the bag

"Thanks..." I said, taking the bag from her. "I'll see you guys later, I guess. The living room in open." Hopefully, they didn't notice my not as happy voice.

I shuffled back inside, closing the door. Thankfully, I had my tropical ice cream and fishy pizza for comfort food. Like a pro, I balanced the 2 ice cream cartons on one arm and the pizza box on the other, all while opening my bedroom door. Told you, pro. I heard Liz come in and I shuffled out, bored of being alone.

"Hey Liz I, uh, finished my work. Do you want to have a girl's night or something?"

I cuddled my stuffed swordfish to my chest, clutching my ice cream spoon.

She grumbled into the couch, "Only if I don't need to see any guys. . . I'm going to go to my room." She got up and left, leaving me there.

I frowned, following her. "You don't have to see any guys. We'll just sit around eating junk food and watching bad tv."

I pushed off her doorframe and changed into my lime green tank top and fuzzy blue fish pj pants. I texted Mattie (when did I get her number?), Mei, Felicity and Natalia to come over for a slumber party. No boys allowed

To: Mattie, Mei, Felicity, Natalia, Lili

From: Chelly

Message: Hey guys-er-girls! Me and Liz are having a girl's only sleepover! You should come over!

They all texted back ok and that they were leaving soon.

"Hey Liz! I invited Mattie, Mei, Feli and Nat. Is that ok?" I called, walking into the living room.

"Alright," I shrugged, sitting upside down on the couch. "As long as there are no guys. And I started that casserole thing Prussia and I had been making."

I looked at her strangely. "Are you ok? You seem angry."

I walked over towards the couch, sitting on the other side.

"Would you be ok if the guy you liked were dragged away by France. Just to talk to Spain and tell him to talk to his crush, and later find out that the guy you like has to either get you in bed or France will? So no, I'm not angry, _at all_," she sighed, the last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

_Knock, knock!_ "Door's open girls!" Liz yelled.

Mei walked in wearing a silk nightgown, Felicity came in wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, Mattie was wearing a conservative long sleeved nightgown, Nat was wearing flannel pants and a tshirt and Lili was wearing a tanktop and fuzzy shorts. I frowned at her harsh tone. I knew it wasn't directed at me but still, it hurt.

"Well, why don't you talk to Gil about it? I could talk to France if you want. Make him see reason."

"No, I don't really feel like talking to any guys right now," Liz sighed.

Lili came up right next to her and asked in her small voice, "What's wrong big sis?"

"Don't worry Lili, it's nothing," she sighed, flipping herself right side up.

"Well..." Mei started. "Why don't we watch something awesome like..."

"The Walking Dead!" Natalia shouted. Of course she would say something scary.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not, How bad can it be?"

Lili made a little squeaking sound, "Zombies? B-but I watch scary stuff with Vash so I won't get scared."

Liz put my arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Lili. Why not The Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Mattie whispered, "Horror?"

"It's actually a rock musical, and one of the main character's names is "Rocky Horror"," she explained.

"Ok, why don't we watch a couple episodes of the Walking Dead, and then we can watch Rocky Horror. Sound good?" Natalia asked.

Mei and I shrugged, "Sure."

"Vee ok!" Felicity said, laying on her stomach in front of the tv.

"I just have to go take some food out of the oven," Liz sighed, getting up. She got the food out of the oven and it was burnt, "Or we could order out."

"Order out to where? Lili asked.

"Italian!" Felicity smiled.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"I'll call them!" Felicity said, leaving the room to make the call.

"Well, I'm going to get us all bowls for ice cream. Liz, do you mind getting pillows and blankets and such for us to sit on?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

I made my way back to the living room, dumping my horde of ice cream on the floor with bowls and spoons clattering amongst the pile. I grabbed my Tropical Sherbet and a spoon. before cuddling in the corner with my stuffed animal and Nemo blanket.

"Sorry, had to close my window," Liz smiled before sitting on the couch with Lili.

"No problem, let's start," Nat said, starting the first episode and crawling over to Felicity.

Liz ran to the kitchen, probably to go get her chocolates.

I let out a shriek as a zombie popped out of nowhere, hiding behind my pillow.

Natalia laughed at my scream, along with everyone else.

A few episodes later, someone started pounding on the door, "I'll get it if you guys put Rocky on!" Liz said.

"The episode ends in 2 minutes, you can wait!" Nat yelled, not prying her eyes from the screen.

"Fine," she sighed, getting up to get the door. Liz opened it enough to see England in his bathrobe and slippers. and busted up laughing, "You know if France was here you'd be screwed! H-hey Mi-Michelle!"

I scowled. "Well, aren't I fortunate that France is not on the premises."

England: Wake Up Call

"ARTHUR!" Romano roared, running into my room.

"What?" I growled, blinking at the bright light.

"Your girlfriend's screaming is keeping me up!" he huffed, glaring at me.

Wait, what? Girlfriend?Screaming? What was going on here?

"What?" I asked dumbly, still trying to wake up.

"Michelle is screaming next door and I can hear it through the walls. Go see what's wrong!" he said slowly before going back to his room.

Grumbling, I got up and put my robe and slippers on, and walked out onto the porch. Banging on their front door, I waited until someone answered.

Liz answered the door and she busted up laughing, "You know if France was here you'd be screwed! H-hey Mi-Michelle!"

I scowled. "Well, aren't I fortunate that France is not on the premises."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to talk," I sighed, walking back into the living room, leaving England at the door, waiting for Michelle.

Seychelles: Cont.

I looked up from behind my blanket. "What?"

"Well, I'm going to leave you to talk," she sighed, walking back into the living room, leaving England at the door, waiting for me.

I stood up and walked to the door. I saw England in pajamas and covered my mouth to hide my chuckling. He scowled at me and I walked out onto the porch, closing the door. I didn't even get to say hello before he had me pinned against the door.

"What unspeakable activities are you engaging in that causes you to scream? It's France, isn't it! He was with you!" he said in a rush.

I felt his labored breath on my face. "W-what? What are you talking about! Unspeakble activites... what! Nononon! Especially not with France! I was watching the Walking Dead with the girls!" I cried, my face red.

His face flushed also, "Oh, I-I'm sorry I just thought..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Do you really think that low of me?" I scoffed.

He frowned, now frantic. "No,no darling. Of course not. I just, I don't know..."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're welcome to stay until you figure it out."

I turned and walked inside, seeing Kiku, Toris and Vash in the living room. I must have been so focused on my fight with England, who had just walked in behind me, that I didn't notice them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, waving at everyone and sending a pointed look at Arthur.

He huffed, sitting down in a chair in the corner.

Everyone was talking with each other and Arthur just sulked in the corner. Torn between going and talking to him or letting him be a loner I eventually turned to Mei for help.

"Mei! Pick heads or tails!" I said frantically.

"Why...?" she drawled, looking at me like I was insane. Maybe I was.

"Just pick!"

"Fine, tails! By the way, we're starting a game of Truth or Dare/"

I sighed. Tails meant I had to go talk to Arthur.

"Um, hey. Do you want to play with us?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

He shrugged. "Sure," he said sarcastically.

I glared after him as he made his way towards the circle on the floor. Eventually, I followed after him, sitting next to Mei and Kiku. Somewhere in this mess, Liz had left.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Felicity asked.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp_

Finally the awkward silence was broken by fearless Natalia.

"Ok, Felicity, truth or dare?" Natalia looked at her wickedly.

"Um... truth?" Feli said nervously.

"On a scale from 1-10, how much do you vant to kiss Ludwig right now?"

Both people blushed heavily.

"I-um 10. Mei, truth or dare?" she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

Ludwig, like the sweetheart he is, wrapped his arm around her.

"Dare?" Mei asked, questioning her decision.

"I dare you to uh-feed Kiku ice cream," Felicity shouted.

Everyone looked at her weirdly at her and she merely shrugged. Mei got a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and spiraled the spoon around as it reached Kiku's mouth, making airplane noises. The shocked look on his face was priceless and everyone, even the eyebrow bastard, was laughing.

"O-ok. Li-Lili truth or dare?" Mei asked, fighting down the last of her giggles.

"Uh, um, truth!" Lili said in her small voice.

Mei nodded, "Ok what would you do if you had to save one person. Who would save and why?"

Lili answered instantly. "Vash of course. Because he gave me my favorite ribbon and makes me good chocolates."

"Glad you're just in it for the stuff,: Vash scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"That's not all and you know it," Lili consoled, wagging her finger at him.

It was Mattie's turn to ask Natalia for a truth when Liz and Gil ran through the front door, laughing before slamming it shut. We all stared at them for awhile before I got the courage to ask what was going on.

"Um, hey Liz, Gil, what's up?" I asked casually, as if they weren't being insane lunatics a few minutes ago.

"I was pretending to be drunk and we left france when he threatened to get with Liz. He and Spain currently think Liz and I are getting busy in my room," Gil explained, sides heaving.

Liz nodded, "Can we join you?"

"Well then... sure!" I said brightly.

I shoved Arthur, who was beside me, to make room for Liz and Gil.

"Move," I huffed.

He scowled at me, before moving over. I simply, and maturely, stuck my tongue out at him.

"Liz, Gil you can sit here," I said pointing to the space. "It's Mattie's turn right now."

Mattie nodded. "Anyways, Natalia, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Nat sighed, "Um, yes?"

"Other than your brother," Mei pointed out.

Nat glared at her, before sighing again. "Vell, in zat case no. No I ave not. Liz, truth or dare?"

"I'm pretty much screwed with whatever I choose, so dare?" I asked, frightened.

Natalia grinned. "Hmm, I dare you to kiss one of the people sitting next to you."

I looked at Liz with wide eyes, waving my hands in front of me.

"Liz! I love you, but I'm going to have to sit out for this one!" I cried.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to dare me to kiss a pillow?" she squeaked.

"But easy isn't fun," Nat said, laughing maniacally.

Liz quickly pecked Prussia on the cheek.

"Uh uh uh" Nat tutted. "I may not ave made zis clear enough but you ave to kiss him on ze lips"

Nat made a kissy face and a loud _SMOOCH! t_o emphasize her point.

Prussia had a smug look on his face. Liz took a deep breath and put her arms around his neck before kissing, well pecking his lips.

She sneered, "Happy now?"

Nat clapped and smiled. "Yes."

"I'm glad," Liz scoffed. "Anyway, Michelle, truth or dare?"

I thought it over, doing the whole thinking pose and everything.

"Um... well... what's the worse that can happen. Dare!"

"Alright, then, I dare you to. . . hmm. . . Kiss the guy you have a crush on, and if he's not here, say who he is," Liz smiled.

I looked like a deer in headlights. I left Arthur's eyes boring into my head. Merde.

"Um, how about I skip? I have to uh go to the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom," I lied smoothly, moving to stand up.

"We can wait," Liz smiled.

I resisted the urge to glare at her. "Awesome," I drawled. "Be right back."

With that, I ran from the room and into the bathroom, crawling into the bathtub and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Merde, merde, merde!" I cursed. "Nononon. I can't kiss him... he'd hate me! He already hates me! He'd probably kill me! Or worse, make me do more paperwork!" I groaned. Argh, truth or dare was so stupid.

England stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Michelle, open the door," he demanded softly.

_Merde!_

"No!" I yelled.

"Michelle, stop with this childishness and open the door!" he shouted.

"I don't want you in here!" I cried, knowing that this wasn't going to stop him.

"Michelle you are my colony! Do as I say!"

_Oh, that was it. I was done!_

Running to the door, I opened it.

"No! That's all I am to you! Land for you to control! And I'm sick of it! Because the reason I was in this blasted room was because I had to kiss you! Yes, big surprise, I like you Arthur. And that makes every insult you have called me true! Because only a blithering fool would fall for someone who obviously hates her!"

I stopped, eyes wide, before noticing the tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh mon dieu," I gasped, pushing past a stunned Arthur and into my room.

Arthur walked back to the group.

"She'll be back shortly. She's feeding her fish. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I must depart. Good night everyone."

He left, closing the door loudly behind him. He walked across the lawn, to a certain Prussian's house where he knew he'd be able to find some alcohol.

I was, indeed, feeding my fish. Once I had finished, I made sure to wipe my eyes and put in eye drops so my eyes wouldn't be red. I walked out, and into the living room, smiling.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Dori was hungry. Anyways, it's my turn to pick someone, right? Well, Toris, truth or dare?"

He, like everyone else, looked up surprised. "Um, truth."

"Who would you kiss right now, and why?" I sat back in my old seat by Liz.

"Natalia of course and because she is the most amazing person I've ever laid eyes on." He locked eyes with the Belarusian sitting next to him, making Nat blush bright red.

"Vee! That's so romantic!" Feli swooned.

"Anyways, Prussia, truth or dare?"

"The awesome me chooses Dare!" Prussia yelled out, breaking the tension in the room.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Liz smiled. She opened the door to Spain in his tutu and France in his boxers, both soaked to the bone. "Uh, 2 things!" she yelled into the party, "France and Spain are here and it's pouring, should I let them in?"

"Nein!" Germany yelled.

"Papa Francis! Antonio! Yes, let them in!" I cried.

"I agree with the German," Liz sighed, before letting the drunkards in. "Whatever you say Michelle." Went back to sit down after Spain and France stumbled in, both face planting into the carpet.

Groaning, I got up and dragged my papa into the bathroom, before coming back for his friend. I dumped them both into the bath tub, putting pillows under their heads and a blanket over them. I walked back into the living room and sat next to Liz.

"Ok, who's turn was it again?" Mei asked, looking at all of us.

"Toris was just about to dare the Awesome me!" Prussia yelled.

"Ok, Toris, commence with the daring," Mei said, waving him on with a delicate hand.

"Uh, alright," Toris started, clearly trying to think up something. He glanced at me briefly and said, "I dare you to. . . Play 7 minutes in heaven with Hungary."

"Come Liz!" Gil laughed haughtly.

"We-we don't have an empty closet!" Liz tried to argue.

"Yes we do!" I piped up wickedly. "Or, if you don't like that... you could always go in the bathroom. With France and Spain."

"You wouldn't!" she yelled, as I dragged her to the nearest closet. I stuffed her and Prussia in the closet.

"Have fun!" I called, locking the door from the outside. I started walking back towards the living room, only to be stopped by someone calling my name.

"Michelle!" France called from the bathroom.

I popped my head in. "Yes, Papa?"

"Where is Angelterre? He-he came and had fun with us," he slurred, propping his head on Spain's.

"He did? I have no idea where he is," I frowned.

I hoped he wasn't outside in the rain. He could get sick! I decided then and there to go see if he was home. I walked outside into the living room, where Liz and Gil were still not present.

"Um, has anyone seen Arthur?"

Everyone shook their heads.

I groaned. "Ok, well I'm going to go find him. Be right back."

I stepped out of the house, and walked next door. I knocked, hoping Arthur would answer, but Romano did instead.

"What do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "Is Arthur here?"

"No, I sent him over to your house because your screaming kept me up."

I frowned, "He left awhile ago... are you sure he didn't come home?"

He glared at me. "Do I look stupid to you? He'll come back eventually. Why do you care anyways?"

I glared back, my arms across my chest. "Why don't you?"

He muttered a whatever before slamming the door in my face.

Huffing, I stood on the porch steps, looking around. He had to be somewhere, right? Sighing, walked out into the rain, shivering at the chill feeling of it against my skin.

"Arthur!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth. "ARTHUR!" I

I searched everywhere, walking up to people's doors and asking if they've seen hi. Seriously, it was like I was looking for a puppy or something.

Finally, I found him sitting outside the cafe that we had our very first "date".

"Arthur, what the heck are you doing? You're going to get sick!" I yelled, walking towards him.

He looked up at me with solum, bloodshot eyes.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me! Come on! Stand up! We have to go!"

"Do you see them?" he asked, pointing at the rain.

"Do I see what? The rain? Yes, I see the rain," I said.

"No no no! The fairies! Do you see them?" he kept pointing, attempting to stand up now.

"Fairies? Arthur, fairies don't exist. You must be really drunk..." I propped him up with my shoulder.

"No...no I'm not!" he slurred.

He blushed, "Ok, maybe a little..."

He held up his pointer finger and thumb, spreading them apart an inch.

I sighed. "Arthur-" I gasped. I saw flitting little speck of light fluttering around Arthur head. "I SEE THEM!"

The fairies started, and fluttered away in a flurry.

I blushed. "Oops. I hadn't meant to frighten them."

"You're more then my land," he said suddenly, turning to face me.

"What?" I stuttered, looking at him.

"You're my everything. Every moment of the day, I think about you. I imagine your smile and your laugh. I make you stay with me all the time, because I never want to let you go. I put the dog collar on you so that everyone would know you're mine and not that bloody frog's. I did it because I love you and I want you. Forever and always. "

My throat tightened at the seriousness of him voice and the glow in his eyes. I blushed, gaping like a fish. Finally, words found their way back into my mouth.

"Let's get you inside, fairy boy. We're both gonna be sick tomorrow."

He tugged on my hand. "W-wait!"

"Wh-" I was interrupted by his beer-flavored lips on mine.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled away.

I could only blink, before we made our way back to school. We both stumbled into the house, soaked to the bone, and, in England's case, semi-conscious.

"God save the queen!" he yelled as he burst through the door.

"Oh Starlight, you naughty thing you!"

"Flying Mint Bunny stop peeing in my shoe!"

As we made our way, shivering, to my room, England decided to bang on the closet door

"I told you to make soup, Martha! Not babies!" he yelled quite loudly.

"Arthur!" I yelled, pulling him away from the door.

"Now now, no need to be so pushy. I just wanted some soup. Can I have soup Michelle?"

He gave me the puppy eyes.

"Fine! You can have your blasted soup once I dry off!" I groaned.

"Would you like some hel-"

"No, thanks Arthur. I can manage on my own, thanks," I said quickly.

After making sure he wasn't going to break anything, I ran to my room to change out of my wet pajamas. I looked everywhere for something else to wear, but all I could find were my pair of short pajama shorts and low tank top. Of course! Just my luck! I slipped them on, and walked outside to see England out of sight.

"England!" I yelled, looking around everywhere for him.

I found him dripping in my bathroom. playing with the bubbles in the tub with France and Spain. With only his boxers on. I quickly slapped my hands over my eyes.

"Arthur! Put your clothes on this instant!" I screeched, beet red.

"But Michelle, they're all gross and wet!" he whined.

"Oh stop being a baby and come on," I yelled, grabbing for him.

"That's not my arm!" he snickered.

I immediately let go and grabbed his ear instead, dragging him to my room and sitting him down on my bed. I rummaged through my closet looking for something for him to wear, and by the time I found a blanket to wrap him in, he was passed out on my bed. Sighing, I put my blankets over him and kissed his forehead. Sue me for not being immune to his adorable sleepiness!

"Good night Arthur."

"Night Princess," he mumbled cuddling into my blankets.

I walked out of the room and closed the door slightly. Going across the hall, I knocked on the closet door.

"Liz, Gil, you can come out now!" I said lowly, feeling like I was forgetting something.

"She didn't unlock the door!"

"Well then, isn't this just fantastic," he smiled before yelling, "IF ANYONE DOESN'T UNLOCK THE DOOR I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS, AWESOMELY!"  
Whoops! Guess I did forget something! I unlocked the door for them.

"Oops,"I said simply.

Everyone was still in the living room, some of them dozing off. It had to be at least 11 at night by now. Lili had her head resting of Vash's shoulder, Felicity was cocooned in a blanket, Japan was using Mei as a pillow. Natalia was staring at Liz and Gilbert.

"May I help you Belarus?" Gil asked.

"Just trying to find any evidence that you forced her to do anything," Nat sighed.

Liz turned pink and leaned up against Prussia.

"Well, everyone's practically asleep, so I say we should all hit the sack."

I yawned, walking over to the couch.

Vash went to stand up, but Lili woke up, "Vash, where are you going?"

"It's late, you just stay here," he smiled. Lili stood up and gently pecked him on the cheek.

"Ok any male who aren't incoherently drunk leave now!" Nat smiled.

. Mei gently tapped Japan and he looked up and saw the guys making their way to the door.

The guys were at the door, and Lithuania turned around, Nat was holding the door open. Toris kissed her, completely surprising her,

"That's to show you I'm not as spineless as you thought when you broke my fingers last month." He walked out, his head held high.

Once all of the guys were gone, Nat's eyes were still wide.

"Well, I think I can have one other in my room, and the living room will definitely all of us, so it's your choices," I smiled.

I lept up and embraced Nat.

"Aww! We all got our first kisses today!" I squealed. "Isn't that a coincidence!"

Liz asked, "What about Feli and Mei? What did I miss?"

"Ok, other then them, we all had our first kisses today!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok then. Times like this, I'm glad we already know most stuff, except for about 3 classes," Liz laughed before asking, "Lili, do you want to stay out here?"

She shook her head, sitting on the ground, "Ok then. It's unanimous, we're all out here!" she laughed.

"Yay!" I collapsed back onto the couch, curling up into a little ball with my blanket and stuffed swordfish.

My beautiful sleep was disturbed by a bump from one of the rooms. Thinking it was England, I groaned and got up to go check on him. Walking towards my room, I looked into Liz's to see Gil climbing through the window.

"Gil? I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"The Awesome Me is going to surprise Liz with breakfast. So shhh!"

I sighed. "Ok! I won't say anything."

He snuck out of the room and into the kitchen, while I made my way to my room.

"England?" I called, poking my head into the room.

He groaned from his position on the ground. I sighed, resisting the urge to smiled. I snuck over to him and sat down next to him.

"Arthur, when are you going to get up?" I asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Never!" he mumbled, wra[[ing his arms around me and dragging me into a laying position, then using my stomach as a pillow.

"Arthur!" I whisper shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," he muttered. "You should try it."

I sighed, before closing my eyes, my hand unconsciously going to his fluffy hair. He made a content sigh, and I took it as an ok to keep playing with his hair. His grip on me tightened and I finally let myself fade into Dreamworld.

_First is the worst, second is the best, what is the third day going to be like?_


End file.
